


Stranger Things

by Fiona_Laufeyson, naughtygriffin



Series: The Time Ahead时间之外 [1]
Category: Journey to Star Wars: The Force Awakens
Genre: M/M, Time Travel
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-05-07 11:03:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 35,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19208065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiona_Laufeyson/pseuds/Fiona_Laufeyson, https://archiveofourown.org/users/naughtygriffin/pseuds/naughtygriffin
Summary: 在第一秩序胜利、帝国成立八周年后，由于原力波动，十年前后的赫克斯发生了时空转换，赫克斯们需要适应自己或新或旧的身份，并面对不同时空的凯洛伦。或许与此同时他们会找到一个问题的答案。





	1. 第一章

赫克斯明明记得自己躺下睡觉，米莉也已经回到窝里她建的，她还是一个小小的毛球，柔软的橘色绒毛像蒲公英一样散开，它侧着头，绿色的眼睛看着赫克斯。

然后他起来，发现自己的姿势变了——钝钝的头疼一下下地敲击着他的头。赫克斯起初感觉不到身体，只有意识沉浸在他还没睁眼时的黑暗中。

他闭着眼等待了一会儿，最先恢复感觉得是指尖。

他的额头不一会儿就感觉到了手的存在，接着是他在这场感官革命中唯一熟悉的——第一秩序光滑的军装面料。而随着脊髓的和中枢神经的苏醒，麻痹久了的刺痛随即直指后背，像是被一束极细的爆能束穿过，那种灼烧感让赫克斯战栗。

他动了动脚趾——他的全身已经恢复了感觉。他才知道他好像趴在什么桌子上，桌面光滑，椅子可转，他初步推测应该是第一秩序会议室的桌子。

可他为什么在会议室？他刚刚明明在自己的卧室，他还在因为凯洛伦愚蠢的提议而生气——斯诺克命令，哦不，是凯洛伦说的，斯诺克命令他跟着一起前往新共和国基地，因为一些原力神棍的愚蠢故事。

赫克斯当然不同意，最高领袖不知所踪的时间里，他总是很乐意也会刻意找凯洛伦的麻烦。

“哦，你说是最高领袖。”赫克斯就站在指挥台，他脚下的每一块钢铁，每一个分子都是属于他赫克斯的，都是用他敌人的鲜血淬炼的，他试图扬起头，眼睛直直地看向凯洛伦头盔上那个和他视线平齐的、应该装着他眼睛的区域。  
“我凭什么相信你，让第一秩序的士兵跟你冒无谓的险。”

“我说了，将军，你无权过问我的问题，”黑乎乎傻大个的声音从头盔里面闷闷地传过来，让赫克斯及其厌烦，“你需要听我的命令。”

“这里是弑星者基地，伦大人。我有权让你愚蠢的命令见鬼。”

然后他记得他当着法斯玛以及众多军官的面被无形的力量掐住喉咙然后狠狠的扔了出去。

赫克斯回想到这，没发现什么能让他此时此刻在会议室里的理由。

他试着睁开眼睛，但他看到的不是熟悉的会议室，他抬起头，颈椎随着他的动作发出僵硬酸涩的响声。

这是一个极宽广的大厅，穹顶极高，半透明，可以看到外面这个星球蓝色的天，沉甸甸的白色云挂在上面，蓝白混杂着，夹杂着恒星发出的暖色光一束一束地照进室内，微小的灰尘折射出清晰可见的光束，投在光洁的地面上——看起来像是一种很名贵的石头，赫克斯并不了解。  
他所坐着的位置偏对着门，有一定高度，他刚刚还压住了几页纸，像是文书的格式。  
大厅的门高而窄，有三个，墙壁由彩色的小块玻璃和酒红色的丝绸装点，应该是上午的光从四面八方照进来，整个大厅——或者应该叫正殿，这地方很显然应该是正式场合专用的地方——都浸没在暖烘烘的空气中。  
他能听到水声，侧头看看，门口有两个小型喷泉。

不管这是哪儿，他肯定这不是第一秩序的任何一个基地。每一个基地都是他亲自监督建造，他可没心思弄那些丝绸什么的，虽然他不得不承认，按照他的审美来看，彩色的玻璃的确很好看。

他打量房间过于专注，直到房间里的另一个人开口他才反应过来其他人的存在。

“你最近真的这么累吗？”

赫克斯怔住了，每天和他交接公务的军官大大小小，但没有几个是他能记住声音的，但此时此刻，他莫名地觉得这个声音很熟悉。低沉，沙哑，但带着他从未听过的沉稳和……怎么说，关切？赫克斯心中小小地恶心了一下，他循着声音转头。

他看见凯洛伦——就是那个把他当众扔下指挥台私自开走穿梭机逃之夭夭的那个凯洛伦正坐在那个看起来似乎极其重要的座位上——黑色的，有红色的水晶装点，椅子上还有复杂的浮雕。  
但椅子上的凯洛伦和他认识的那个似乎有些区别——他的头发更长了一些，而且很柔顺，在暖光下是浅棕色的，他黑色的眼睛沉静地看着赫克斯，黑得不见底，像是要把人吸进去，也不起一点波澜，五官好像更加立体，让赫克斯看起来更加顺眼。（虽然他再三强调这是新环境的心理作用）他的衣服也不一样了，不是赫克斯非常厌烦的亚麻制的、令人摸不到头脑的老旧的那件——赫克斯也不知道要叫它什么，或许给它一个名字是对那个称谓的莫大侮辱。凯洛伦穿着长袍，金色绣边，前襟两颗金色的的扣子。袍子里的有着长摆的衣服似乎是贴身的，依旧光滑，在光下能看见金丝一样的光纹。袖口有金色绲边，光剑就在腰间。

赫克斯呆呆地看着面前熟悉而陌生的凯洛伦，而凯洛伦也在打量他——他看到了赫克斯疲惫而疑惑的目光，他曾多熟悉那种目光，那浅浅的绿色眼睛中有着与生俱来的轻蔑。  
他爱赫克斯的眼睛。许多年前，他晚上多少次想到这双眼睛，想象第一秩序将军苍白的眼睑微微下垂，金色的眼睫毛后，脆弱的绿色眼睛高傲凌驾于一切之上。他想他哭，想狠狠撕碎他的骄傲，践踏他的自尊，他想着赫克斯射出来，他懵懂地看着白色粘稠的精液，想着它们挂在赫克斯睫毛上的样子。

他看到了赫克斯身上久远的第一秩序军装，随即有了结论，他换了个姿势，摸了摸手上的戒指，那是用斯诺克的碳元素打造，一刻真正的钻石——他真的尝过它的血。

“看来这就是原力的结果。”凯洛伦说完，等待着赫克斯的反应。

“你不是凯洛伦。”赫克斯回过神来，得出了这个结论，“你是谁，这是哪儿，你为什么要冒充他。”  
赫克斯再次打量大厅，凯洛伦了解他，他知道赫克斯在看如何逃出这里。

他不动声色，“我是凯洛伦，你可以随意检查——凯洛伦第一无二。而且门外有伦武士守着，你没有——”他停顿了一下，下意识摸了摸戒指，“总之你没法逃出去。”

“我为什么会在这里。”

凯洛伦看到赫克斯此时，手支撑着椅子——和他的椅子一样，黑色镶凯伯水晶——脸上写满了防备，他忍不住想和这个来自过去的、还没有属于他的赫克斯玩个游戏。

“接下来，将军，我要告诉你发生的事情，”凯洛伦坐正，“由于一次原力的波动，你和十年后的你互换了，十年后的现在是新的朝代，斯诺克早就暴毙，我是新的最高领袖，现在你可以叫我——”他故意加重了声音，他等不及要看赫克斯脸上的表情，“陛下。”

“荒唐。”赫克斯似乎是脱口而出的，他冷冷地笑着，“你只是斯诺克懦弱的学徒，怎么会在我之上。”

“一切皆有可能，将军。”凯洛伦慢慢地说着，“现在，作为我特别的臣民，我需要你——”他伸出手，扯下右手的黑色皮质手套，那枚黑色的戒指就在他的中指上，红色钻石闪闪发亮，“我需要你吻它。”

“什——”

“以表示你的忠诚。”凯洛伦尽量让自己的声音冷下来，“不然我可以让门口的伦武士把你撕碎，或者我可以自己动手。”他活动了带着手套的左手，沉默而强大，一种无声的示威。

他看着赫克斯在思考，第一秩序的将军低着头，看了看紧闭的门口，又看了看面前示威的原力者。他像是做了什么重大决定一样，慢慢走到凯洛伦的王座面前，他掩饰着他的腿在颤抖，他俯下身，垂下眼睑，似乎真的要亲吻那红色的血钻——

但他没有，一瞬间，匕首从军装袖口划出，赫克斯反手握住，本来要一击击中凯洛伦，却被原力制止。  
他的手就停在半空中。

“不是你的失误，将军，”凯洛伦收回手，重新戴上手套，他转头看着正对着的门的方向，“在我第一次要操你的时候，我没注意到匕首被你划伤，我——”

“你什么——”赫克斯似乎很不可思议地听到那个动词。

“我操你，第一次，就在你房间。”凯洛伦的语气很冷，很低，他转头瞥了瞥赫克斯，“看来你的时间还没到。”

凯洛伦接着说，用一种轻描淡写的语气，“你不想知道十年后——在我称帝的时间里你是什么吗，赫克斯将军。”他低头，黑色的眼睛看着赫克斯，像是黑曜石一样，但和赫克斯熟知的凯洛伦不同，里面有着让他战栗的危险和冷漠，那需要的绝对不是什么训练和引导，赫克斯很清楚，那需要的是尸体的和战争的洗礼，那种慢慢擦出的魔鬼，用他人鲜血养出的怪物。  
“你是我的奴隶。”凯洛伦轻轻地说出这个句子，放开了赫克斯的手，却拿了他的刀，一把小巧的纳米匕首，他放在手上漫不经心地把玩着。

赫克斯低下头，他的肩膀颤抖着，似乎说不出话，凯洛伦见状，便继续说着，“你就是为了满足我的需求、我的欲望，赫克斯将军，你只是我的一个玩具，”他冷笑一声，把匕首随手扔向一边，它落地发出冷冰冰的一串清脆，“你知道你为什么会在这儿醒来吗？因为我无聊了，我想操你，你才会在这儿。你懂吗，你的工作就是让我满意——”

“够了！”赫克斯打断他，他似乎是受到了极大的羞辱，他攥紧拳头，他冷笑着，“我不会如你所愿的，凯洛伦。”

“这由不得你，亲爱的将军。”凯洛伦依旧面无表情，他转了转手腕，赫克斯觉得有无形的绳子把自己的手捆在胸前，钳住他，他腕骨撞击得生疼；又有力量狠狠地打在他的膝盖，迫使他跪在地上，然后又拖拽着他来到王座前。  
凯洛伦一把捏住了他的下颚，力道很大，蛮横、没有道理，就像他真的是个用过即弃的性玩具。他皮手套冰凉的触感在皮肤上，迫使赫克斯张开嘴——他另一只手的两根手指探进他的口腔，慢慢地玩弄着他的舌头，按压着他的舌苔，探进他的喉咙里，刮蹭着，刺激着赫克斯的干呕和唾液的分泌。当凯洛伦把手从赫克斯口中抽出时，黑色的手套上已经挂满了晶亮的唾液，在赫克斯红色的薄唇边缘扯出银丝。

赫克斯因为刚刚的干呕，眼眶开始发红，眼眶酸疼，绿色的眼睛上蒙上一层泪水。他跪在地上，腿打开，凯洛伦能想象到军装勾勒出的、赫克斯完美的臀部的形状。

大厅里回响着赫克斯的喘息声，但他似乎都没有来得及咒骂凯洛伦——后者向前坐了坐，他没放开赫克斯的下颚，单手解开长袍内衬——从领口的金色扣子开始，一路向下。赫克斯离他太近了，他能看到凯洛伦上下滚动的喉结，他的锁骨，接着是他壮实的麦色胸膛，上面有着大大小小的、狰狞的疤痕，接着是腹肌，极具侵略性，然后是下摆。他解开了裤子，拉下内裤，凯洛伦勃起的巨大阴茎就在他眼前。

他太大了，赫克斯这样想着，他都不确定他能不能含住顶端，更别说连着柱身一起。看着凯洛伦的阴茎，赫克斯迷迷糊糊地想着凯洛伦把他按在这个王座上，壮实的腰身一下一下的挺进，侵犯着他，阴茎把他填得很满，阴毛蹭着他的臀部，凯洛伦俯下身吻自己，他饱满的胸膛贴着他的，他们的乳头相蹭，凯洛伦毫无规则的啃咬着他，疼痛放大了快感，赫克斯想象着自己大叫出来的场景。

他下意识地扭了扭屁股，被紧紧包裹着的臀瓣蹭着冰凉的地面让他更加急切地想要靠近。

凯洛伦看到赫克斯的反应，皱了皱眉，没说话，然后毫不留情地操进赫克斯的嘴里，顶到他的喉咙，顶端一下子被嫩肉包裹，凯洛伦也因为突如其来的快感而呻吟出声。他随后更用力地掐着赫克斯，让他张嘴接纳着自己，他大力的操着，他让赫克斯干呕——赫克斯的眼泪开始不住地流，弄得脸上湿漉漉一片，他的睫毛被打湿，颤抖着，脆弱着。凯洛伦的动作越来越快，赫克斯只能无力地承受着撞击，他开始呜咽，绿眼睛朦胧上情欲，他开始在快速的抽插中用舌头轻轻地蹭着凯洛伦的阴茎。赫克斯一开始僵硬着的腰身软了下来，屁股扭动幅度更大，而头部甚至主动迎合起凯洛伦的动作。

“婊子，”凯洛伦用一种嫌恶的语气，“你就这么喜欢吸别人吗？一边吸还一边幻想我怎么操你，嗯？”  
他看着面前的赫克斯，他知道他会兴奋，他会喜欢这个，他爱极了在性爱中被羞辱，被粗暴对待。时间让凯洛伦渐渐知道赫克斯用这种办法来忘记自己——他在明里暗里都承受了太多他不该承受的期望。他们曾经睡过就各自分别，互相咒骂着回到各自房间，直到有一次，在称帝不久后，他不知怎么决定偷偷返回留宿，他才知道每次性爱后赫克斯的自弃和无助感——帝国的元帅蜷缩在床上，都来不及清理股间的精液，他哭着，他抽出匕首在苍白的手臂上留下划痕，赫克斯就失神地看着鲜红的血珠从伤口渗出。  
后来他用原力安抚了赫克斯元帅，他还是决定回到自己房间。

“一会儿我会让你更爽的。”凯洛伦最后抽插了几下，拔出阴茎——上面沾满赫克斯的唾液，他一下下地擦着赫克斯嘴边。赫克斯的嘴变得红肿，让人很想吸吮。凯洛伦解了原力，俯下身，在小声抽泣的红发将军耳边说话，声音沙哑而温柔。  
“现在，将军，把裤子脱了，自己动手。”  
他咬了咬赫克斯白而精致的耳廓，他感觉到赫克斯微微颤抖了一下，但他没躲。

赫克斯站起来，凯洛伦暗中用原力支撑着他。他的手腕红了一片，在苍白的皮肤上显得格外刺眼。他的手颤抖着解开腰带，随即就是金属搭扣落地的声音，然后是裤子、内裤——他雪白的屁股暴露在空气中，性器挺立着。凯洛伦用原力除去了他上身的军装和内衬衬衫——毫无疑问被扯坏了。  
赫克斯就一丝不挂地站在凯洛伦面前，他还在犹豫——突破由姜菌成为皇帝性玩具的最后的心里障碍。凯洛伦皱了皱眉，他掐住赫克斯的脖子，迫使他坐在自己腿上，身子前倾，头抵在他的颈窝，腰下压，屁股翘起，露出未被开发过的后穴。凯洛伦满意地看着赫克斯的臀肉——军装刚好显出他挺翘的屁股。  
他记得他的赫克斯元帅有时会穿军装勾引他，上身穿戴整齐，手套、军衔和帽子都是当时的样式，而下身却一丝不挂，黑色的宽腰带显出臀部，而丝绸滑面料的冰凉触感让火热的性爱让赫克斯更渴望摩擦和触碰。他下身含着凯洛伦的整根阴茎，卖力地扭动着，大声地叫他“伦大人”。

此时在大厅，凯洛伦摘下左手一只手套，揉捏着赫克斯的臀瓣，另一只手的一根手指试探性地在穴口浅浅抽插着。他太紧了，光是一根手指就被紧紧地绞住，赫克斯的后穴里又湿又热，但凯洛伦不想着急，他还记得他们第一次的时候赫克斯哭得很伤心（凯洛伦本人也哭得很伤心）。想到这里的赫克斯还是处男就让他兴奋，他可以教他，教他怎么在床上称呼他，教他如何向他求欢和求饶。

赫克斯因为异物的进入而小小地呜咽了一声，但凯洛伦没在乎，他在一根手指整根没入后又加入了第二根——等赫克斯适应，便用手指在后穴中抽插起来。  
赫克斯趴在他身上，死死闭着眼睛，口中发出抗拒的呻吟，而后面却渐渐开始扭动着配合手指操得更深。

凯洛伦富有技巧而且温柔的扩张让赫克斯一下子软下来，他紧闭着的眼睛微微睁着，浅色的绿色眼睛迷离，上身扭动着，火热的皮肤如挖掘本能般贴上凯洛伦长袍的冰凉的光滑面料，他无意识地蹭着，乳头和布料相蹭时还有呻吟从口中溢出。

凯洛伦腾出一只手抚摸着赫克斯的后背——有大大小小的疤痕，当然，还没有那道最大的，但对于以前的而他——一个一直认为赫克斯将军养尊处优没有实战经验的小子确实是不小的震撼。

赫克斯的声音更大了，他迎合凯洛伦手指的动作也更放荡。后穴开始有滋滋的水声，凯洛伦能感觉到，每次抽离被赫克斯肠肉包裹挽留、死死包裹的感觉。

“这么快就能被玩出水吗？”凯洛伦在赫克斯耳边说着，扳过他的头，把手指伸进他的嘴里。

“舔。”他命令着。赫克斯随即就反常乖巧地一下下舔了起来。他半眯着眼睛，臀部仍然高高翘着，还时不时偷偷用性器摩擦着凯洛伦衣料以获得快感。

凯洛伦用另一只手按住他的腰胯，赫克斯从喉咙里发出不满的呜咽。凯洛伦把手抽出来，他身子前倾，猛地吻住了赫克斯。他先是咬着赫克斯红肿，满是唾液的嘴唇，然后把用舌头挑逗着他。而赫克斯犹豫着，最后伸手扣住了凯洛伦的头让他更贴近自己——他第一次被这样激烈地吻过，而且如此富有技巧，每一次似乎都能扫过能让他战栗的点，他的唾液止不住地在流，淌到他的下颚，划过他优美的脖颈，再到锁骨。他的口腔，鼻腔都是凯洛伦的气味，被他包裹，赫克斯心中有安心和满足。他从未有过这种感觉，也从没想过凯洛伦能给他这种感觉。

凯洛伦离开赫克斯的时候，赫克斯仍然觉得意犹未尽，伸出粉红的舌尖倾身去追赶，但凯洛伦却低了头没有吻上来。

“嗯……快……”赫克斯扭了扭腰，刚被扩张过的湿漉漉的后穴没有被填满，“进来，进来操我。”

“叫我陛下，将军。”凯洛伦低声引诱着，“叫我，求我操你。赫克斯将军。我会把你操射，这不是你一直想的吗？”

赫克斯迷茫地看着凯洛伦，后者带着手套的手抚上他的胸前，动作缓慢，在观察着赫克斯的表情，然后侧头吻他，吻他的脖颈和肩头，舔他身上的伤疤——大多数是爆能束造成的，还有一些是大大小小的匕首痕和烫伤。

他想起他的赫克斯，帝国的元帅和选帝侯。凯洛伦也曾对他提过相似的要求。赫克斯趴在床上，也是一样地求他快点进来操他。

“叫我陛下，”他拍了拍赫克斯的臀瓣，满意地看到浮现的红印，“然后我再决定要不要操你。”

“凯洛伦你他妈最好想清楚，”赫克斯元帅因为巴掌轻哼了哼——他在爽着，凯洛伦能看出来，“快点来操我，不让今天就是你最后一天做陛下。”  
他的赫克斯及肩的红发披散着，让苍白的皮肤更加病态和漂亮，横跨整个后背的长长伤疤似乎让观者都能体会到疼痛，似乎他曾经被完完全全地劈开过。  
当时的凯洛伦沉默了，他随即低头，黑发垂下到赫克斯身上，他近乎虔诚地从后颈，吻着伤疤，赫克斯的呻吟轻盈如雪花，降临在凯洛伦耳边。然后他如他所言，狠狠地进入，贯穿他，讨好着他，后者也在同时用语言赞美着凯洛伦。

“算了。”此时的凯洛伦偏头吻了吻过去赫克斯的颈侧，他扶着赫克斯，让他跨坐在他身上，阴茎对准扩张过的后穴，顶端抵着湿润的穴口。赫克斯感觉到了凯洛伦的动作，扭动着腰想要吃进去。

凯洛伦扶着他，顶端撑开穴口，在入口处浅浅地抽插着，赫克斯发出鼻音。接着凯洛伦慢慢地放下赫克斯，让他坐在上面。  
异物进入的感觉让赫克斯极其不舒服，而且随着进入的越来越多，疼痛随之而来，赫克斯皱眉，他死死地抓住凯洛伦的长袍，他终于毫无顾忌地叫出声，带着痛苦，直到凯洛伦整根没入——坐着的姿势让阴茎顶到最深处，赫克斯能感觉到它的热度，他大口喘息着，眼泪依旧留下来。  
凯洛伦没有别的动作，他安抚着赫克斯，他吸吮着他的乳尖，手上抚慰他的性器，直到赫克斯适应了阴茎——的呼吸变得急促，呻吟声的尾音变长，他挺着胸，主动把乳尖送到凯洛伦口中，他似乎不满后穴中阴茎的毫无动作，主动扭着腰，让性器摩擦着他，时不时叫出来。

凯洛伦见状也不再忍耐，他用力向上顶着，渐渐加大力度，赫克斯的后穴含着他，凯洛伦重重喘息着——赫克斯也被快感包裹着，他眯着眼，绿眼朦胧，发胶掉了些，几缕头发垂下来，这让凯洛伦想起他的元帅。

“你后面弄得我很爽，而且全都吃进去了，不愧是将军。”凯洛伦顶弄着他，在他耳边说着下流的话，他看着赫克斯脸红，眼中无神，口中大声地叫着。

他抽出了阴茎，抱起赫克斯——现在的他这样做还很容易，这几年他比赫克斯高了不少。他站起来，把赫克斯放在王座上，头顶着靠背。座椅足够宽敞，他抬起赫克斯的一条腿，搭在自己肩上，面对着他，对准穴口狠狠顶入。

他就在王座上操着赫克斯，他只开着前襟而赫克斯一丝不挂，苍白的皮肤在黑色椅子的衬托下更加漂亮，他俯身吻赫克斯的挂着晶莹泪水的睫毛，吻他。赫克斯在他的顶弄下变得柔软，他叫着凯洛伦的名字，胡乱扭着腰身配合着凯洛伦的动作，水声从两个人结合的部位传来，在空旷的正殿里格外响。

在最后的几下顶弄后，赫克斯射在了凯洛伦小腹上，凯洛伦在射前离开了赫克斯后穴，扳过他的头，射在了他的嘴里，沉浸在高潮中的红发姜菌伸出舌头失神地舔着凯洛伦性器前段，白色粘稠的精液挂在他嘴边，凯洛伦用手抹了送进他嘴里，他也用舌头舔了个干净。

凯洛伦扶着赫克斯坐在王座上，擦了精液，重新扣上了长袍。赫克斯脸上的泪痕还没干，他想到刚才的种种开始脸红，羞耻感才找上他。他突然有了自杀的念头——既然多年后他只是凯洛伦的奴隶，活着也没什么意思，他没有了权力，没有了弑星者，他甚至没有了自己。

他正想着，凯洛伦不知从什么地方拿过来一件斗篷，递给赫克斯，但他没伸手接。凯洛伦放下手，开始用原力处理赫克斯的衣服。

“为你好，别穿制服出去，先披这个。”凯洛伦皱眉解释着，“能站起来吗？”

“你这个变态，你让我恶心。”赫克斯恶狠狠地对凯洛伦说着，随后慢慢站起来。原力控制的斗篷随即批在赫克斯肩上，自己扣了口子。斗篷很长，拖地，能盖住赫克斯的全身。

凯洛伦示意赫克斯走出去，

凯洛伦示意赫克斯走出去，他继续收拾着王座附近的狼藉。他看了看赫克斯桌子上的文件，摞起来放到一边。

赫克斯极其不情愿地往外走。如果真如凯洛伦所说，门外有伦武士，他不知道怎么面对。每一步对于他来说都是那么艰难——心理上的，因为光滑的大理石地面暖融融的，走在上面很舒服。

赫克斯硬着头皮推开门，外面果然有黑衣的伦武士，六个，对称站着。赫克斯尽量缩小动作幅度，接受着伦武士的目光，他准备好了接受羞辱。

“元帅。”六个人齐声说到。

“你们叫我什么？”赫克斯觉得百思不得其解，他明明是个——

“元帅。”似乎是队长的伦武士会答他，“又及，宫殿周围的警卫已经如您所说进行了调整，请元帅检查。”

赫克斯不知道该怎么接，凯洛伦从殿里出来，他对伦武士说了些什么，六人中的四个冲他们行了礼就走了。凯洛伦挥挥手帮赫克斯带上兜帽。

“你的头发需要整理，你们两个差别还是很大。”他自顾自地说着，向前走。

“这是怎么回事！”赫克斯追赶凯洛伦，压低声音，“他们为什么叫我元帅？”

“因为你就是。”凯洛伦似乎是很不愿说，“我刚才撒了一个谎。”

 

tbc


	2. 第二章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 十年后41岁赫将军和十年前26岁凯洛伦的故事

人们都说，当今的赫克斯元帅是个狡猾的投机者。

他们说，赫克斯元帅早就预料到第一秩序的胜利，即凯洛伦的胜利，才在危机关头替凯洛伦挡下致命一击，把从前和凯洛伦的种种恩怨一笔勾销，甚至还能让凯洛伦亏欠他不少。局势扭转，看看如今坐在王座旁边，着华服接受内阁中人行礼的赫克斯元帅就可知晓。

是的，人们所说的好处赫克斯一样没少，甚至还有很多别人不知道的。比如手上抵御原力的戒指——一次凯洛伦在朝会后叫住了他，一言不发地抓起了他的手，硬套在他中指上，是黑色的，上面盘旋着简洁的刻纹，衬得赫克斯皮肤更加苍白。

“这是什么？”

“它能让你免于原力场的打扰。”伦皇帝解释着，牵起赫克斯的手打量着戒指在他手上的样子，“戴着它，如果你不放心伦武士团。”

“它能抵御你的原力吗？”

“能。”凯洛伦声音闷闷的。

赫克斯就没在说话，把手从凯洛伦手里抽出来，头也不回地走了。

戒指能抵御原力不假，但时间长了，凯洛伦的原力渐长，戒指渐渐对他不起作用。但事实上，赫克斯没必要用戒指防凯洛伦——自从登基，自从赫克斯因他受伤以来他就变得沉默，也不再滥用原力让赫克斯难堪。他甚至会给赫克斯口交——这可真是屈尊了，赫克斯想着，虽然每次带给他快感的是“皇帝在给你口交”这个事实，而非凯洛伦个人的技巧。

赫克斯并非不喜欢“投机者”这个称呼，但只有他自己清楚，他跑去救凯洛伦的时候脑子里并没有这么复杂。他不知道自己为什么救凯洛伦，他本应该让他去死的，让他痛恨的力敏者去死。  
但是他没有。

 

赫克斯在床上醒来，发现是他十年前在第一秩序时的房间——定局者号上的。门外静悄悄的，米莉还没醒，他看了一眼时间，下一班岗哨会在十六分钟后经过自己门口，这几乎成了他的本能，通过岗哨来计算时间。就算是他以后设置宫殿岗哨时也是如此，二十分钟一班，分秒不差。

他翻了个身，床很硬，很冷，就像外面的冻土。赫克斯从前以为自己不会在乎这些，他是将军，这些小事从来不会击垮他的意志。但是他现在很难受——外面的暴风雪敲打着玻璃，发出巨大的响声，伴着玻璃震动的声音，狂躁而冰冷。  
气压很低，他后背的伤口开始疼。就像有一个人用匕首一点点划开他已经愈合八年的伤口，再撑开看看他赫克斯还有无骨架。他蜷缩起来，紧紧地抓住被子，强迫自己不去想疼痛。

第一次发作的时候，是帝国建立两年后，赫克斯在房间里无所适从，他死死咬住牙关抑制叫喊，他就像现在一样蜷缩在床上，但是比现在无助得多，当时的他满脑子都在咒骂凯洛伦——当时要不是他挡下了歼星舰碎片，凯洛伦已经成了尸体。这么多年他一直后悔，他不知道他吃错了什么药会去救他。  
然后凯洛伦进来了——赫克斯不看就知道是他，只有伦皇帝敢不敲门就进他房间。他的脚步声渐近了，赫克斯不想让他知道伤口的事，就一直背对着他。谁知道凯洛伦靠近了床，伸手试图把他翻过来——就在后背和床重重接触的一刻，赫克斯的疼痛达到极点，床像有刀刃一样，直直地刺向赫克斯后背。

“别碰我！”赫克斯猛地打开凯洛伦的手。他尽量不让凯洛伦看到他的表情，他希望他话中的嫌恶和愤怒能掩盖疼痛带来的颤抖。

凯洛伦似乎犹豫了一下，“怎么了？”他不再试图碰赫克斯，他在床边坐下来，床软软地陷进去。

——我在承受救了混蛋的惩罚。赫克斯想着。皱了皱眉。

“没什么。”

“我想你了。”凯洛伦直言不讳，他摘下了手套放在一边，伸手触摸赫克斯颈侧。他的手很干燥，很舒服，赫克斯觉得有了点宽慰——至少他不是一无是处。赫克斯拼命抑制颤抖，不让凯洛伦发现。

“你在抖。”他的手摩挲着赫克斯半长的头发，然后他似乎知道了什么似的，“伤口在疼？”

“滚。”赫克斯咬着牙说，“离我的脑子远点。”

凯洛伦抽回了手，赫克斯以为他会就此离开，毕竟他现在无法为伦皇帝提供他想要的。但凯洛伦没走，他脱了靴子，上了床，和赫克斯一面侧着躺下，从后面抱住赫克斯——他比赫克斯高了不少，他的手臂伸到前面，攥住赫克斯的手腕。

赫克斯感觉到了背后温暖厚重的大块头，同时感觉一股力量在缓缓从他的手流入血液，直到他后背的伤口，痛感变得微弱，他的呼吸逐渐平稳。

“别对我用原力。”赫克斯闷闷地说，“你现在负罪的举动让我很恶心。”

凯洛伦没说话，他也没走。他就静静地抱着赫克斯，不断调节着安抚赫克斯的原力。似乎是过了很久，赫克斯背后的伤口似乎不疼了，赫克斯挣脱凯洛伦的手，用手肘怼了怼他。  
“你可以走了。”

他依旧没动，不一会儿，赫克斯听见微小的呼噜声从身后传来。

赫克斯现在并不想凯洛伦，六年了，他已经习惯了疼痛——他靠自己就完全能熬过。  
此时，他蜷缩在第一秩序将军屋子里的床上，等着疼痛过去。他看了眼日期和行程，回忆了一下他这几天都做了什么。  
他对于时空混乱并不惊讶，凯洛伦早就告诉了他，他也准备好了应对。反正这一切对他来说不过是走一遍已经经历的。他只需要扮演好自己。

当疼痛稍减的时候，起床号响了。赫克斯记得今天是凯洛伦出任务回来的日子。他决定给他一个惊喜。谁让他刚把过去的自己在弑星者基地上、当着全体军官的面扔出去呢？

他起床，洗漱，他看着镜子里自己及肩的姜红色长发。他不想剪，显而易见，但他也不想被人就头发追问。或许他可以借助原力者力量。

他脱下身上的元帅制服——帝国成立之后，战事渐渐少了，赫克斯的制服加了斗篷，依旧是黑色，加了肩章，加了袖扣，加了金线绣边，加了腰带的银色搭扣。有时朝会前，赫克斯记得凯洛伦在镜子前抱住自己，他柔软的深色头发蹭着赫克斯耳廓——赫克斯扳过凯洛伦的头，和他吻在一起。

他换上第一秩序制服后，赫克斯不得不面对自己身体这几年来没发生变化的事实——十年后的凯洛伦已经比他高很多了。  
但他还是能平视现在的凯洛伦的。

赫克斯出门，法斯玛在门口等着，跟他报告着夜间巡逻和种种事情，她似乎没有发现赫克斯的异样，或许她发现了但是并没作声——这让赫克斯很满意。沉默而忠诚是武器的基本要求。

“以及，凯洛伦大人的飞船已经抵达基地。”

“损失？”赫克斯示意法斯玛跟着他。

——小队无人受伤。赫克斯在心中预演着法斯玛的答案。

“小队无人受伤，将军。”

赫克斯点了点头。“我去看看。”

 

赫克斯比现在的凯洛伦大了整整十五岁，如今的凯洛伦依旧有着不知如何收敛的无知戾气，而这些在伦皇帝身上都已经看不见——他更阴沉，更暴戾，更捉摸不透。赫克斯常常需要时间揣测凯洛伦的想法，他意识到，凯洛伦摘下头盔的同时，他用原力给自己了一个更坚硬的壳子，更难被看透。  
相比之下，对于现在的伦武士来说，从前赫克斯看不惯的一举一动，现在都轻描淡写般地变得好笑起来。

“有什么好笑的，将军。”凯洛伦闷闷的声音从头盔后面穿传来——赫克斯很后悔自己忘了，凯洛伦还带着这个蠢到家的头盔。登基前赫克斯让他摘了，他吻过他脸上的疤，从此伦皇帝就没再戴过。

“怎么样，依旧一无所获，我说了你的行动毫无意义。”赫克斯努力回忆着自己当时的词句，语气和神态都是他熟悉的。

“你无权干涉我的任务。”凯洛伦冷冷地扔下一句，他重重地撞了赫克斯，头也不回地进了基地。

“最高领袖不在基地，”赫克斯快步跟上他，他看都没看跟在凯洛伦身后的伦武士们，“我下午要直接接收你行动的报告。”

凯洛伦不出所料——没有理他，赫克斯知道他现在还沉浸在一无所获害怕被最高领袖训斥的焦虑中。他急躁的步伐已经暴露了他的心境，赫克斯再了解不过。

 

赫克斯回到了办公室——他最熟悉的地方。他关上门，确认了柜子后面一左一右的两把枪，还有桌子下面的一把，抽屉夹缝里的匕首还有许多。  
清点完后，赫克斯坐在椅子上——他不打算处理那些他应该现在签字批阅的东西。交换结束后，这个世界会恢复他来之前的样子，他不能改变任何事情。

法斯玛敲门进来。  
他看着自己的副官——她就算在基地里也永远是铠甲，走路带着金属的咔嗒声。赫克斯很早就认识她，当她还是父亲手下的刽子手时。那时，她还是金色的半长头发，常年散乱在肩头，瘦削的肩膀上有着近乎狠戾的嶙峋。

当枪声响起，法斯玛就站在门外，赫克斯看着丑陋死去的父亲，看着鲜血和血腥味一起从它背后蔓延开。  
他垂下拿枪的手，枪冷冷地掉在地上。  
法斯玛从门口走过来，她捡起枪——她甚至都没看已死的老赫克斯一眼。她的目光从赫克斯的头顶，到赫克斯颈侧刚刚愈合的灼伤、到他手臂上的青紫。  
“赫克斯将军。”她的声音平静，有着特别的顿挫感。她重新把枪交还给赫克斯。  
从那之后他就在没让枪脱手。

法斯玛进门，她一言不发地站着，白色的光从基地厚厚的防寒玻璃那侧招进来，她银色的铠甲冰冷地闪烁着。

“我知道你有疑惑，”赫克斯向后靠，做出放松的姿态，但手伸到桌下握住了枪——如果谈话不顺利，他要保证自己是先拔枪的那个，“问你想问的。”

“是，”法斯玛转身，盔甲闪闪发亮，“我认为您不是赫克斯将军。”

“我不是将军，”赫克斯承认点头，“但我是赫克斯，由于原力波动，我来自未来。”

房间里陷入沉默，赫克斯注意到法斯玛伸向背后爆能枪的手。  
“我需要凭证，将军。”

赫克斯得拿出证据。

“厄拉奇恩*。”赫克斯说出了一个单词，随后他说了一串数字。

法斯玛背后的手放下了。她变回忠诚而坚韧的副官，就像她一直一来表现得那样，冷冰的战士。

“还有疑惑吗？”赫克斯问。

“没有，将军。”

“很好。但我不允许基地里再有异议。”

“是，将军。”法斯玛行礼后离开。

厄拉科斯。一个沙漠星球，是他和法斯玛知道的地方，他的母亲长眠于那里。  
母亲母星的陆地已被海平面淹没，如今那里已是一颗荒废的水球。他的母亲是个有绿色眼睛的、爱皱眉的普通女人，她不爱说话，总是紧紧地抿着嘴，低下头。

 

赫克斯再见到凯洛伦时，星辰已经笼罩了基地。一半的光源关闭，在漆黑的雪原上，只有岗哨的灯还亮着，银色的星辉落在钢铁的基地外壳上，在夜里变得有些柔和。

赫克斯的巡查刚结束，他回到了办公室——出人意料地，凯洛伦沉默地坐在他的椅子上等他。戴着头盔，办公室里没开灯，光剑的金属柄闪闪发亮。  
如果是十年前的自己，赫克斯肯定会紧张，原力者找上自己绝对不是什么好兆头。但现在——赫克斯摸了摸中指上的戒指——他不再受凯洛伦原力的控制，他也无须害怕什么。  
他猜测凯洛伦的来意——多半是关于时空引起的原力波动，也就是说，如今的凯洛伦已经发现了赫克斯的身份。

赫克斯没开灯，门在身后自动关上，他用一种轻描淡写的语气——他不再假装过去的自己。  
“什么事？”

“你不是赫克斯。”凯洛伦的声音依旧埋在头盔里，但他很肯定。

“真迟钝，你都不是第一个发现的。”赫克斯冷哼，“我是十年后的赫克斯。”

“你以为我会相信？”

“为什么不相信。”赫克斯若无其事地脱了外衣，挂在门口，走上前，借着微弱的光线，他能看到凯洛伦对他的自如很是不安——他下意识去摸腰间的光剑。

“站住别动，将军。”原力者威胁着。

赫克斯没理会凯洛伦，他知道那是虚张声势。他收拾着桌子上的文件，然后他走到凯洛伦身边，靠在办公桌上，看着外面沉睡的巨大黑色雪原。

无垠的天空垂下来，远古的星光让天地之间更近——每一点都是立体的，都闪烁着生命。风肆虐过凝固的平原，远远的黑色森林诡异地潜伏着，和头顶的黑幕融为一体。  
赫克斯真正地在星球上看裸露天空的机会寥寥无几。但每次他看到天幕，看到行星，他会想起他的力量；他的弑星者或许也会成为其中一颗；他帝国的首都已经比科洛桑更闪耀。

他收回视线，看着凯洛伦。

“你不用问我，你自己知道我说的是真是假。”赫克斯说。

“我命令你退后。”

“这是我的办公室，伦大人，”赫克斯觉得好笑，“你就这么害怕吗？”

“你没资格讲什么是害怕。”凯洛伦冷哼一声。

“很不幸，”赫克斯展了展肩膀，他能想象到背后巨大伤口的形状，“我在这个方面很有发言权。”

然后陷入沉默，凯洛伦在思考，他的手还是没从光剑上拿开。他这么依赖武器，赫克斯想。伦皇帝很多时间都把光剑随手放——和他的戒指一样，很多时候都找不到，他不得不动员伦武士在朝会前帮他找。  
“你们原力就没有一个什么功能可以把想到的东西召唤出来吗*？”赫克斯元帅从办公桌前抬起头，看着凯洛伦狂躁地翻着床铺。

原力者真正依靠的不是光剑。伦皇帝告诉过他。帝国建立后他真的教过赫克斯剑术——不是军校里当做兴趣课的那种，而是近乎于原力者姿态的剑术。凯洛伦提着一把十字重剑，赫克斯是一把佩剑——伦皇帝一招一招地教赫克斯怎么破解自己，从步伐到手臂。

赫克斯现在已经可以轻易在剑术上打败凯洛伦了，他熟悉凯洛伦所有的套路、招式和用剑的习惯。

“你不怕我杀你。”赫克斯用剑抵着凯洛伦脖子，这是凯洛伦心不在焉输的第三次——他丝毫没躲，也没做出投降的姿势，就提着剑站在赫克斯面前。

“原力者的武器是自己，不是剑。”凯洛伦看了看赫克斯，推开赫克斯的剑，用原力归位重剑，扯下赫克斯发带，姜红色的长发又落在肩膀。

凯洛伦花了多长时间知道这一点，赫克斯不清楚。但他很清楚，此时，十年前的凯洛伦还不知道这许多。他仍用蛮横的光剑掩盖自己在原力立场上的疑虑。

赫克斯听着门口走过一班岗哨——还有二十分钟全员就寝。赫克斯得抓紧表演他想好的剧本。

“头盔摘下来，”赫克斯咳了咳，皱着眉，防止自己中途笑出来。

“为什么？”凯洛伦抬头看着他。

——因为我马上要骗你了，我得收集你的表情回去嘲笑我的那个凯洛伦。赫克斯想。

“因为你两年后死了。”赫克斯冷冷地说，“我就再没见过你。”

这句话好像是给了凯洛伦很大的打击，隔着头盔赫克斯看不见他的脸，但那一定非常精彩。

“不可能。”他说，握紧了光剑剑柄，死死地盯着赫克斯，“这不可能。”

“真的，”赫克斯侧了侧头，“当时我就在旁边，歼星舰碎片向你砸过去。”

恍惚之间，他突然回到了那场异常寒冷、漫长的战役，时间在他脚下死去，被血和残肢和尸体掩埋。  
是，歼星舰的碎片向凯洛伦的医疗舱砸过去。

“我不会被砸中，”凯洛伦极其嫌恶地对赫克斯说，“你不明白原力的力量，你——”

“当时你还没恢复知觉。”赫克斯在凯洛伦说出什么更难听的话之前打断他，他觉得此时的凯洛伦无知得可笑。突如其来的、被尘封了八年的场景涌入赫克斯的脑海，他突然忘了开玩笑。  
“你当时和尸体没什么两样，”赫克斯深吸了一口气，他闭上眼，又睁开，“身上插满管子在接受治疗，然后它砸过去——”

——然后我跑过去，它落在我后背，把我撕裂，小碎片飞溅埋进我的血肉，我趴在地上，很疼，我甚至都想用旁边的枪了结自己。

“我只是看着——”

——我不能昏迷，我能感觉后背在流血，我一点点变冷，我自己温热的血从后背浇下来，我让疼痛刺激着我直到法斯玛过来。

“然后你死了。”

——然后你活下来了。

“……我在那年登基。”赫克斯用力咽下回忆给自己带来的恐惧和疼痛，“我早就把你忘了。”

赫克斯话音刚落，凯洛伦就用力把一把椅子甩了出去，重重地打在大门上，发出巨大的响声。

一阵急促的脚步声——凯洛伦的怒火惊动了巡逻队。

“将军？”队长隔着门询问。

“没事。”赫克斯回答，他也没打算扶起凳子，他看着生气的凯洛伦——仍然不肯摘下头盔。

巡逻队渐渐走远。

“我没有完成祖父的事业。”

“哦你大可不必纠结，”赫克斯看了一眼凯洛伦，“我活到了最后。”

“来吧，摘了头盔，至少让新世界有人记得你。”赫克斯鼓动着，他试着倾身慢慢地去摘他的头盔。但凯洛伦猛地推开他，赫克斯来不及反应，感觉被紧紧地攥住了手腕，最后被死死地抵在了身后的玻璃上。冰凉的感觉从赫克斯脊髓蔓延上来，他打了个冷战。

此时，凯洛伦的手掐着他的喉咙，他的手在颤抖，但他的力量让赫克斯喘不过气。

“我现在就能杀了你。不用原力。”他的声音很焦躁，他在害怕。赫克斯想。

“那杀了我吧。”

手在他脖子上越来越紧，就在赫克斯摸准了袖子里的匕首准备给他一刀时，凯洛伦放开了手。  
大量的氧气涌入肺部，赫克斯大口喘息着。

凯洛伦怔怔地站在他面前，赫克斯抬手，放在他的头盔两边，凯洛伦这回没拒绝。赫克斯摘下凯洛伦的头盔后把它扔到地上。  
“哐当”一声。

他发现凯洛伦在哭。

他没说话——玩笑有些过了，他喜欢看凯洛伦生气，而不是哄孩子。  
赫克斯叹了口气，一只手把凯洛伦的头扳向自己，然后他探头，他吻了上去。另一只手拉起凯洛伦的手臂，放到自己腰上。

“……别这么脆弱。”赫克斯在吻的间隙对他说。

这好像触动了凯洛伦，赫克斯万分惊讶，他感觉到凯洛伦的眼泪流下来，沾到他的脸上——这绝对不是什么好事。他嫌恶地一把推开了凯洛伦，他不想和一个爱哭的小孩上床。后者迷茫地看着他，眼睛还湿漉漉的。

“……别，”赫克斯整了整衣服，摆摆手，他走到门口拿起外套，回头对凯洛伦说，“别哭了，你赢了，我骗你的，你没死。”

然后他出了门，凯洛伦一个人站在办公室里。  
椅子还倒在地上。

岗哨经过门口，宵禁开始了。

 

 

1*沙丘中沙丘星球的城市  
2*HP飞来咒2333

Tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下章是个番外，以便更好地理解第三章剧情


	3. 番外1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 十年后的凯洛伦和元帅关于准备国庆日的种种事宜

关于帝国第七次国庆的会议从正午开始，一直持续到了傍晚。赫克斯元帅坐在圆桌的尊位，伦皇帝坐在他旁边。他穿着便服，只是低头看着全息显示屏上的文件，大多数时候沉默，偶尔向在座的提出问题。

会议结束后，赫克斯向秘书要了文件，点了几下，把它们拷到了皇帝的个人终端上。  
“睡觉前，或者冥想前，把这些签完。不用费力想上面写的什么，签字就行。”

会议结束后，他就直接离开了议事厅。皇宫分为办公部分和私人部分。每天进出办公区的人不下百万，但能进入凯洛伦皇帝私人宫殿的人屈指可数，赫克斯就是其中一位，而且他是随意进入的唯一一位。  
守门的是伦武士，凯洛伦亲自任命的。他们看到赫克斯，他的白色制服和军衔，单侧披风，手上的戒指，行礼，问也不问就让他通行。

“那么元帅的身份核查呢？”伦武士恭恭敬敬地对皇帝提出建议。

“不必，”凯洛伦抬手表示否决，“全凭你的判断。”

“万一有人假冒我呢，陛下？”赫克斯在一旁嘲讽着，“宁可在最后一刻后悔吗？”

凯洛伦没回答。他有充分的理由，他转头看着坐在他下面一小级台阶椅子上的赫克斯，后者也抬头看向他。他不会认错，没有人能在他眼前假冒赫克斯。是赫克斯拉着他，让他走向了原力的更深处，那里没有光亮，他沉下去，完成了蜕变。

那是他在黑暗里的灯，也是他不再想念光明的理由。

赫克斯走到内皇宫入口，他知道他肯定被看见了——旁边的人在极其费力的经受着伦武士的盘查，而他可以带着爆能枪，或者他的光剑，或者伦皇帝本人的光剑（前提是凯洛伦自己能找到）。  
基于他在帝国的种种特权，关于他谋反的流言从帝国建立开始就从没停止。也有不少出于忠心或只是看不惯他的大臣想尽办法建议皇帝架空他，减小他的权力范围，为了帝国的稳固。

“那就把我调到弑星者三去，”伦皇帝第一次提起这件事的时候，赫克斯躺在床上看书，米莉趴在他肚子上，他摘下眼镜，揉了揉眼睛，“我们正好眼不见心不烦，你死了找个人通知我一声就可以。”

当然，赫克斯倒是希望真的有这么简单。已经有五年，赫克斯没再指挥过战役了。用于国防的弑星者也只是能让议会听话的威慑工具。他有的时候会想念他还站在弑星者指挥塔上或至高无上号舰桥上的日子。  
他还是会时不时亲自去弑星者基地视察，确保它确确实实随时可以“弑星”，不是真的变成了一个巨型玩具。现在的弑星者上设立了军校分部，更多的公共设施，比第一帝国死星一号上的更为齐全，人员调动不是很频繁，待遇也还算优厚。

赫克斯走进皇宫，找来了伦武士团队长。听到指令，黑衣的队长慢吞吞地走过来。这让赫克斯有些不满。

“元帅，”门外的伦武士岗哨向他汇报，“今日未发现可疑人员。”

赫克斯挑眉，看了看面前的年轻人，应该是不久前刚刚升迁，每年凯洛伦都会招募原力者作为己用，赫克斯早就提示过，任用不了解的人会扰乱秩序，还会有不可预料的后果。  
他并没刻意表现出什么，“我想要国庆日安保的安排，你本应该在昨天就汇报给我。”

“对不起，元帅，我们直接听命于皇帝陛下本人。”  
伦武士的声音冰冷而抗拒，似乎还有着傲慢。

这就是他讨厌原力者的诸多原因之一，总以为自己有了原力就无所不能。赫克斯知道自己戴着戒指，伦武士奈何不了他，它创造出的原力空泡足以抵挡伦武士的任何操控和进攻。  
他不是很介意伦武士有时候的无礼，毕竟和从前的凯洛伦比起来已经礼貌很多了。

如果是旧帝国，赫克斯想，绝对不会有人这么和一个军官说话。  
他需要教训，就和从前的凯洛伦一样。

“那么，靠近点，队长，”赫克斯的声音放得很轻，他几乎是在微笑着的，但他的眼睛是冷的，“你的皇帝陛下有口信要我传达。”

伦武士靠近了一些，但还没达到赫克斯想要的距离。

“这是机密，队长，你得再近一些。”赫克斯柔声说，他的手不经意间碰到腰间的光剑——是凯洛伦在去年的一个小礼物。里面有一颗红色的凯伯，偏重，是皇帝亲自打造的。

伦武士半信半疑地又走上前，赫克斯迅速抽出光剑，将光束发出的部分抵在伦武士的心脏位置，拇指在放在开关上，他的不再笑了，冷冷的目光直指向伦武士的眼睛。

“听着，原力者，”他的声音满是嫌恶，甚至连多说一个字都是不值，“你知道这是什么，我也知道，可我觉得像你们那样用武器是愚蠢的，对，包括你的皇帝陛下本人。”  
他偏了偏头，红发从耳侧掠过，“这只是个武器，它是用来杀人的，更准确地说，队长，用来杀不服从的人，”他旋转着剑柄，但拇指从没离开过开关，“现在，我要你回答我，你听命于谁？你只有一次机会。”

“……您。”声音中有着恐惧，那是垂死之人的挣扎。

“我是谁。”赫克斯漫不经心地问着。

“赫克斯元帅。”

“好孩子，”赫克斯笑了，丝毫不掩饰讽刺的目光，他放下手，重新把光剑挂在腰间，“现在你可以走了。”

 

他不知道怎么就来到了皇宫顶层。

这里是整个首都星球的最高点，可以俯瞰整个首都最繁华的部分，也是离天空最近的地方，孤身一人站在黑色巨幕一般的天空下让赫克斯想起了从前的时候。  
现在，这里处于晨昏线的交界处，恒星发出的炽热的光在穿过宇宙的黑色、被大气中的元素吸收后，浅浅地投在这个星球表面。远处的天是浮动着的墨蓝色，而恒星落下的迂余晖是较淡的橙黄色，千万种颜色交织在一起，而仅仅几分钟的时间后，就全部变成了肉眼可见的星辉。  
层层的大厦是永不熄灭的夜，各类小型飞行器拨开灯海，飞快地驶过，也变成了一颗流光。层层叠叠密密麻麻的灯让夜色的降临变得不是那么可怖。

赫克斯试着放松自己，他坐在地上，靠着一根石柱，干燥的晚风从远方吹来，凉凉的，带起他没束起的发丝。

不知不觉，他睡着了。朦胧中，他感觉到了什么东西小心翼翼地托起了他，身上有了重量，好像盖上了什么东西。在飘飘然间，他又进入睡眠。

等他再醒过来的时候，他已经不在楼顶的亭子下——没有风，室内很温暖。这是赫克斯自己在内皇宫的房间，巨大的玻璃外依旧能看见夜景，暖色的室内灯调成一种刚刚供给视觉的暧昧亮度。

他眨了眨眼，意识到自己可能真的睡了好一会儿了。他躺在床上，身上还盖着一件很沉很厚的黑色外套。  
屋子角落的米莉看见他醒了，慢慢地走过来，到床边，用爪子拍了拍床沿。赫克斯双手把大号橘猫抱起来——这当然是个很费力的动作，米莉现在很胖了，她也老了，就算没有那些脂肪，她也很难再跳上来了。  
帮橘猫上了床，赫克斯再次躺下，米莉趴在他的脸侧，毛茸茸热乎乎的柔软腹部贴着他的脸颊，赫克斯伸手温柔地摸了摸她显眼的橘色毛。

这时，赫克斯听见外面办公室的门打开了，随着外大门落锁的声音，卧室的门被人一下打开。  
凯洛伦进了屋，他就穿着短外套，光剑也没在身上，看到赫克斯已经醒了。

“灯光百分之十八，”他说，屋子里变得亮了一些，“你到屋顶上去干什么。”

“我热了，”赫克斯依旧躺着，冲着天花板说出答案，然后他抬头问，“我睡了多久？”

“我没注意时间，”凯洛伦皱了皱眉，他脱了短外套，挂在赫克斯卧室门口的架子上，“我把你送过来的时候就去冥想室，大概有四个小时。”

赫克斯再没说话，凯洛伦直接走向床，用原力把赫克斯身边的米莉搬下床，她也很安静地任由凯洛伦折腾，被放在地上后，她向伦皇帝轻轻叫了一声，然后就又回到了自己的窝里，在阴影里蜷成了一个巨大的橘色毛球。

凯洛伦走向赫克斯，制止了他要起来的动作，上床，趴在他身上。赫克斯推了推他，他拄着床分担自己的重量。  
赫克斯抬手揉了揉伦皇帝的头发，看着他，黑色的眼睛很沉静。赫克斯小声叹了口气。

“她得多见光，她最近很没精神。”赫克斯喃喃地说着，“我想让她接受健康扫描。”

“可以。”凯洛伦说。

“我不是在征求许可，”赫克斯皱眉，“那本来就是我的猫。”

凯洛伦不想争辩，他知道他不是在真的生气。赫克斯的卧室在正午有充足的恒星光照，这是个他们都心知肚明的借口——时间对于这只经历丰富的橘猫来说已经是个沉重的负担。

“她会好的。”赫克斯说。

凯洛伦翻过身，躺在赫克斯身边，侧头看着他，赫克斯也回望他，绿色的眼睛让他放松。他认真地凝视着它们，很久之后，他说话。

“不，她不会了。”

赫克斯没说话。他伸出一只手放在凯洛伦的颈侧，他跟他说了，他不喜欢被人用原力打探。但这次他能确定了，凯洛伦没用原力，他感觉不到，但他就是如此确定。  
毕竟，他们要给对方的从来就不包括安慰。哪怕是关于真相、关于死亡的一个小小的谎言都不能被容忍。

“她在慢慢死去。”赫克斯的声音清晰而平静。

“我们都在。”

他们看着彼此，然后，不知谁先开始，他们吻在了一起。瞬间碰撞出的情欲让室内升温，急促的喘息声交织在一起。  
赫克斯胡乱地吻着凯洛伦，不断地向他身上靠，手伸到下面去解他的腰带。凯洛伦缓缓地回应着赫克斯，右手环住赫克斯，向下，隔着裤子在赫克斯的臀部揉捏。

终端响的时候，赫克斯刚刚把凯洛伦的短外套搞定，扣子太多了，他还没熟悉这件新的样式。

“我得去……”赫克斯推了推凯洛伦，后者正准备扯下他的裤子，“是我的秘书！陛下。我得接这个。”

伦皇帝不得不住手。赫克斯爬向床头，看了看显示屏，重重地叹了口气，然后回头看凯洛伦。

“你没签那些文件？”他皱眉。

“哪些？”

“会议后我给你的那些，都很紧急，我让你马上就签完。”

“我得去冥想。”

“我知道你有很重要的事，”赫克斯冷笑着，“但真对不起，碰巧你还是皇帝。”

他没等凯洛伦回答，翻过身，踢了踢衣衫不整的凯洛伦，自己提了提裤子。

“去把东西签完，”赫克斯留给凯洛伦一个后脑勺，自己裹起被子，“签完给赛欧娜。”

“谁？”

“我的秘书，”赫克斯闷闷地说，“她在你办公室门口等你。”

 

凯洛伦再回到赫克斯房间的时候已经是两个标准时之后了，天已经完全黑下来。皇宫内看起来就是空的，连个岗哨也没有，只有凯洛伦能感受到在不同区域行走的伦武士。  
他往赫克斯房间走去，不是他的。他和赫克斯确实是有两个不同的房间，事实上赫克斯的房间还比凯洛伦的大很多。里面有很多软垫和地毯，还有磨爪和攀爬设施，在正午的时候，恒星的光能把房间灌满，让一切变得暖融。

赫克斯喜欢温暖的东西，这是凯洛伦在帝国建立后的这些年里慢慢知道的。除此之外还有很多，比如赫克斯喜欢拥抱，虽然他从不承认，也从不主动要求拥抱。凯洛伦意识到这一点是在一次平叛战役中，他亲征两个月杳无音信，再次见到赫克斯的时候，他拥抱了赫克斯。过程包括犹犹豫豫地抬起手臂，穿过另一个人垂下的手臂，身体向前倾，然后以一种不可思议的速度靠近——就像两颗在自己轨道上犹豫着地行星，最后他们的胸膛相压，凯洛伦抱住了赫克斯。

赫克斯没推开他，凯洛伦清楚地记得他身体起初有些僵硬，一会儿后，很长时间，他不是那么紧张了，他的后背放松下来，没有回抱凯洛伦，他只是静静地站着，不介意这种陌生的闯入、突兀的动作、战争的味道，包括血和灼烧的苦涩，赫克斯都不再介意，他一句话也没说，几乎是一个很久的瞬间后，他闭上了眼睛。

除此之外，赫克斯还喜欢亲吻，喜欢击剑，不喜欢发胶，不喜欢大床，他还很喜欢勉强自己做自己不喜欢的事。凯洛伦曾问过他他是如何做到的，赫克斯的回答是：天赋。解释为“我也不喜欢你，猜猜现在我得叫谁陛下”。

他猜测赫克斯现在还没睡，但他应该很困，他通常会逼着自己看书或者批文件再一到两个标准时。他真的很忙，凯洛伦能感觉得到，在性爱清洁后凯洛伦在朦胧中睡着的时候，他仍能听见赫克斯戴上眼镜、手指在屏幕上点的声音，他深夜醒来的时候还会发现赫克斯对着屏幕写着些什么。

他打开门，赫克斯确实没睡。听到他开门的声音，赫克斯转过头，他戴着细细金色框的眼镜，红发没扎，冲凯洛伦打了个大大的呵欠，然后又把目光投在平板上。凯洛伦脱了衣服，随意扔到地上，然后在赫克斯衣柜里翻找着，找到自己的睡衣穿上，钻进被里，把被向自己方向拉。

这个举动遭到了赫克斯的不满，他向反方向扯着被子，但他斗不过凯洛伦。他摘下眼镜，“你就不能到你自己房间睡吗？”

凯洛伦没回答，继续拽被子的进程。

“把你的衣服叠好放起来，”赫克斯叹了口气，“别扔在地上。”

然后凯洛伦动了动手指，用原力把衣服扔在了沙发上。他动了动，凑近看赫克斯的平板，他只能看到发亮的屏幕，看不到字。

“这是什么？”

“这个屏幕的内容现在只开放给我，新的屏蔽系统，避免泄密，”赫克斯在屏幕上点了几下，屏幕上的字对凯洛伦逐渐清晰，“我们承担不起第二次泄密了。”

“我们能。”凯洛伦轻描淡写。

“我们确实能，”赫克斯说，他瞥了眼凯洛伦，又继续看着平板，“但这不是个好时候。”

凯洛伦点头表示赞同。然后他就不再盯着平板，他抬手撩起赫克斯的头发，用嘴唇断断续续地碰着赫克斯的耳廓，然后移到耳垂，最后在颈侧停住，再离开。

“今晚没有上床这个选项了，”赫克斯警告，目光依旧没有离开平板，“因为你消极怠工。”

凯洛伦微不可闻地哼了一声。

“给，”赫克斯扔给凯洛伦自己的平板，摘下眼镜放在床头，揉了揉眼睛，“你国庆日的演讲稿。”

“你写的？”

“不……是宣传部写的，”赫克斯打了个哈欠，“你读一读，熟练，国庆日要直播。”

“为什么要直播。”凯洛伦拨弄着屏幕，皱眉。

“这个白痴的问题你去年也问过，我今年也回答你一次——为了证明你是个好的统治者。别表现得像你现在这么傻。”  
赫克斯有些口齿不清地说着，他太困了，不知道怎么他最近很疲惫，国庆日的安排让他筋疲力尽。他向下躺了躺，头枕在枕头上，他把头发拨到一边，侧过身。看着身边的凯洛伦。他靠在床头，没系睡衣扣子，饱满的胸肌就在赫克斯眼前，还有随着他呼吸起伏的腹肌，一直延伸到他松垮的裤子里。赫克斯克制住了去摸他们的冲动，只是看着，困意减轻了些。

“你可以摸，如果你想的话。”凯洛伦看了看赫克斯。

“你说完之后我就不想了，”赫克斯忍住了白眼，“读演讲稿，我听着。”

在短暂的沉默后，凯洛伦读起了演讲稿。

“诸位领主，”凯洛伦在开头就停顿了一下，“领主？”

“不是你关心的问题，继续。”

“诸位领主、议员、为帝国效力的朋友们，”他生硬地读着，“今日，我们庆祝银河第二帝国成立七周年。”  
凯洛伦想了想，“七周年？”

“挺长的了，”赫克斯点点头，“继续。”他说完翻了个身，盯着天花板。

“我——我很荣幸面向全体人民发表讲话，无论你们身处何方，无论你们来自什么种族，”读到这凯洛伦皱了皱眉，赫克斯似乎注意到了，他解释：“我们只是要体现友好。”

“我们从来不友好。”凯洛伦摇头。

“没有人要求我们言行一致。”赫克斯别过头，看着没完全遮光的透明窗外，黑暗中浮动着如河的灯火。

伦皇帝继续用他毫无起伏的声音读着，“……也无论你们使用何种语言，我向你们郑重承诺，无论此生漫长或短暂，我都将为帝国治下的人民与疆土鞠躬尽瘁、奉献一生。”

“哦——”听到这，赫克斯的声音有些戏谑，他抬眼看着凯洛伦，恰好，读到这的时候，凯洛伦也低头看向赫克斯，他们的目光相接，赫克斯得以迈进凯洛伦黑色眼睛的深处，他没有移开目光。

“你会吗？”赫克斯问。

“会什么。”

“无论此生漫长或短暂，你都会呃……”赫克斯坐起来，把凯洛伦手中的平板拉向自己，“你都会为帝国治下的人民与疆土鞠躬尽瘁……奉献一生？你会吗？奉献？听起来像故事。”赫克斯补充着。

“或许。”

“或许会还是或许不会，留着你的答案吧，我不知道，也不在乎。”赫克斯凑近了些，他仍看着凯洛伦的眼睛，黑色就像外面的夜晚一样，但比那沉重得多，也没有光河，只是无数的黑暗和黑暗纠缠，然后无穷无尽地坠下去。  
在凯洛伦毫无波澜的声音中，赫克斯伸过左手搭在凯洛伦腹部，充满暗示意味地摩挲着，然后转移到凯洛伦胸肌，缓慢地抚摸着，拇指像是无意间蹭过凯洛伦的乳尖。  
凯洛伦放下平板，微微转身对着赫克斯，他看着他的元帅一点点凑近，凑近，然后轻轻地吻着他——凯洛伦能感觉到赫克斯舌尖缓慢地划过自己唇瓣的感觉。  
然后赫克斯深吻下去，手从胸部向下移，指尖掠过腹肌，一直到凯洛伦睡裤的边缘。然后赫克斯探进去，隔着内裤摸着凯洛伦的阴茎。

“你不是说——”

“我说了算，陛下，”赫克斯不耐烦地哼了一声，“我决定今晚有没有上床这个选项，就像我决定明天你还是不是皇帝一样。”

“但我还没读完稿子。”凯洛伦右手握着平板，抬起左手捏住赫克斯的下巴。

“你继续读。”赫克斯说着，掀开被子，扯下凯洛伦的裤子，隔着内裤亲吻着凯洛伦勃起的阴茎。

凯洛伦专注于赫克斯睡袍敞开，趴在他下身舔吻的场景没说话，一会儿，赫克斯抬头。

“读。”他命令。

“……我无法仅凭一己之力完成如此宏愿……”凯洛伦停顿了一下，因为赫克斯扯下了他的内裤，阴茎暴露在空气中，“除非有民众……及诸卿的支持……”他看着赫克斯，他把红发别在耳后，低头含住了顶端，阴茎被柔软的口腔包裹着，凯洛伦不禁轻哼。

在赫克斯开始一下下舔着柱身的时候，凯洛伦继续，“帝国波澜壮阔的历史进程……是在你们矢志不渝的拥护下得来的。”他强迫自己稳住声音，他此时能感觉到赫克斯长发落在自己皮肤上痒的触感。他小幅度地向赫克斯口腔中顶弄，希望赫克斯能含得更深一点，但每次这么做，赫克斯都向后退。

“我明天还有讲话。”赫克斯起身，坐在凯洛伦小腿上，脱掉睡袍，看着凯洛伦，“继续。”

“……愿原力助我实现许下的誓言，愿原力与你同在。”  
凯洛伦在最后一个音落下的时候扔了平板，似乎扔到了地上，他迅速拉住赫克斯的一只手，把他向自己方向拉，赫克斯顺从地翻身躺了下去，任由凯洛伦压上来。

“你摔坏了我的平板。”赫克斯避重就轻地说。

凯洛伦没回答，他看了看赫克斯，然后吻住了他。赫克斯单手环住凯洛伦的脖子，另一只手在他的后背游走。

不错的讲稿。赫克斯想。

 

 

Tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 祝阅读愉快！


	4. 第三章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 十年前的将军和十年后的伦皇帝

赫克斯打量了一下凯洛伦口中的“他的房间”，确实有种熟悉感，他能完整地找到他自己的所有影子：书摆放的位置、顺序，以及一些其他的微小细节。  
房间的布置很简洁而且舒适，赫克斯觉得很安心——这是他在这个陌生时间中唯一的熟悉感来源。他在自己的办公桌前停下，身后的凯洛伦越过他径直走向旁边的门，他扫了掌纹码，门横向划开。

赫克斯跟着凯洛伦进了房间，是他的卧室，很宽敞，一侧是落地的厚玻璃，能很好地隔绝外部传热，它微微带有弧度的设计也能最大限度地俯瞰首都的景色——赫克斯自从来到这个世界就没关注过时间，恒星的光热烈地照进室内，厚厚的光充满了整个屋子。

“浴室在前面，”凯洛伦指了指房间角落半开着的门，“找不到东西可以问我。”然后他停了停，盯着赫克斯看了一会儿，继续说，“但我不会比你更熟悉他。”

看着赫克斯进了卧室，凯洛伦又回到了赫克斯的办公室，从他的抽屉里取出了他的终端。密码是他能解开的，应该是他的赫克斯走前换的。然后他走进卧室，翻着赫克斯的衣柜，找出了一件新的常服——是交换前元帅按照十年前做了调整的一套常服，同时也做了一套军礼服，都是白色，还有一些很小的配饰，赫克斯甚至仿制了地域原力的戒指。凯洛伦很轻易就知道那是伪造的。  
他把衣服拿出来，挂在浴室门口。他听见里面传来水声，尽量不去想（他也没全力控制自己不去想）赫克斯单手扶在墙上清洗后穴的场景。这让他想起了，他的赫克斯有时候会在事后清洁的时候喊他进浴室，命令他让他清理后穴，然后赫克斯就会安静地趴在浴缸边沿，凯洛伦用手指撑开他的后穴然后看到精液流出来，到大腿内侧。

他放任自己陷入回忆，一边换下了朝会的衣服。他裸着上身在赫克斯地衣柜里找自己能穿的便服。赫克斯虽然说过他留宿的诸多坏处，但每次赫克斯也都是把洗过的衣服放在自己房间里，没送回皇帝的寝宫。  
换好衣服后，凯洛伦从柜子里拿了一瓶东西，他走到浴室门口，把它递进去，里面犹豫了一会儿才接过去。

“他是长发，”凯洛伦说，“抹两滴。”

然后他到床上躺着，他能闻到被子和枕头上还有元帅的气味，赫克斯是在前几年开始用香薰的，有助于他睡眠。凯洛伦说过原力也可以帮助他入睡，但是鉴于味道很好闻，他也就不再说服赫克斯。凯洛伦很喜欢闻赫克斯的长发和耳后，他的红发微凉而柔顺，舒缓的香气充盈着凯洛伦的脑海。  
他可以通过原力看味道——只是原子的排列而已，香气是流动着的轻水，在空气中，闪烁着橙色的细小光。  
凯洛伦忽然发现，他躺得越久，有关他的赫克斯的记忆就越多地浮现在他的脑海中。是的，他可以控制，如果强加联系他甚至可以通过冥想彻底忘记赫克斯。但他不想，他留恋着一切，就像他在冥想时陷入的父亲和祖父地回忆中一样，他能体会到某种感觉是他们共同的。  
他第一次在冥想中认识到时觉得疑惑，直到他出门，看到刚刚散会的赫克斯，他来找他吃午餐。  
皇帝看着他的元帅，他发现某种感情和冥想时的感情重叠了。那其实不是一种具体的想法，而是一个念头：没有他我就不再是我。

突然，他被照进室内的光叫醒，他这才发现他已经进入了一种近乎冥想的状态。而此时，赫克斯已经从浴室出来，正在对着镜子整理仪装——从皮靴的扣子到马裤的褶皱再到肩章的金穗。凯洛伦看着他及肩的长发，他心中立刻出现的是一种近乎想念的情感，没有其他的。

他也有长发。凯洛伦想。

从床上坐起来，下床穿鞋走到镜子前面。镜子里自己脸上的疤已经越来越浅，他能从这里感受到时间确实在洗刷着很多东西，不论他想不想。“他的在终端上给你留了信件。”凯洛伦把平板递给赫克斯，后者接过，看了凯洛伦一眼。  
“他说你能解开这间屋里里所有的密码，”凯洛伦继续说着，“我会给你时间看完他的留言，然后我会来找你。”

“你要走？”

凯洛伦点点头，“我要去检查岗哨。”

“皇帝亲自去？”

“我也没有别的事情可做。”

赫克斯用一种怪异的眼光看着凯洛伦，他刚想说什么却被敲门声打断。赫克斯犹豫了一下，然后开了房间的门。  
进来的是一个机器人，很矮，主体是一个类似容器的透明东西，但因为反光，赫克斯看不清里面是什么。机器停在赫克斯面前，玻璃罩打开。  
一个橘色的大毛球占满了整个容器，似乎是什么促使它爬下去。它动了动，液体一样地从盒子里流出来。

“这是什么？”赫克斯后退了一步。

“你不认识了吗。”凯洛伦走上前，抱起那团橙色毛团，它太大太重，凯洛伦抱了两次才把它抱起来。但它在凯洛伦怀里很温顺，一动不动。

“她是米粒森特。”凯洛伦把米莉交给赫克斯，赫克斯才看到橘色的耳朵。他不得不承认那是米莉——耳尖的白猫和背部深浅交织的橘色都在提醒他这是他的女孩。

“她是怎么——”

“她病了，这让她变胖，”凯洛伦把米莉的耳朵翻开检查了一下，“她在接受治疗。”  
他把米莉放在地上，米莉慢慢地到房间的角落。她的毛有些干枯。

“她——”

“她快死了。”凯洛伦说。

然后他们两个沉默了一会儿。

“那之后我要怎么找到你？”赫克斯深吸一口气，他强迫自己的视线从角落的米莉身上移开，“我对这里很不熟悉。”

“你要想找到我，我就会找到你。”凯洛伦想了想说了这句话。

“怎么做到？”

“原力与我同在。”凯洛伦冷静地说着，他看到了赫克斯脸上不屑的表情。啊，十年前赫克斯最恨的就是原力，因为他讨厌一切他无法掌控的事物。曾经的他也不曾彻底地信赖原力，他信赖地是自己的蛮力，信赖把他当作工具的斯诺克。卢克·天行者的所作所为让他恨透了在他出逃前在绝地学园学习的一切，其中就包括对于原力的信任。

帝国建立几年后，战火逐渐平息，他冥想的时间变得长，收原力的影响，奥加纳和索罗祖先记忆的加入让他的视野变得宽阔，他渐渐地明白，直到他明白原力的意义，以及在他从前的人——那些不论是光明或者黑暗的，懂得原力语言的人，说出这句话时的个中心境与滋味。

“它不是那么疼了。”凯洛伦记得当他第二次帮赫克斯缓解后背伤口的疼痛时，赫克斯曾这样说。他很累了，凯洛伦能感觉到，赫克斯蜷缩着，说话带着鼻音，很模糊。凯洛伦抱着他，他们躺在凯洛伦寝殿的床上，首都在下雨，室内却温暖而干燥，凯洛伦低头吻了赫克斯额头。

“他是怎么做到的？”赫克斯的声音极小，但还是被凯洛伦捕捉到了。好像是赫克斯把心中所想的事情说出来了。

“因为原力与我同在，”凯洛伦低声回答他，“它也会与你同在。”

赫克斯皱眉。“你读了我。”他认为。

“你说出声了。”

赫克斯没过多计较，他继续喃喃地说着话，他闭着眼，姜红色地睫毛微微颤动，凯洛伦对他的回答没作声，赫克斯继续说了一句，声音小到凯洛伦都怀疑是不是他的幻觉。  
“我不喜欢它和我一块儿，”赫克斯嘟囔着，“但知道它一直和你同在挺好的。”

凯洛伦回到现实。

“法斯玛会带你游览皇宫，这里没有什么人，你不用太担心，”他转身朝门口走去，“我冥想过后会来找你。”

 

赫克斯用自己的密码系统解开了平板，扑面而来的一切很熟悉，固定的分类规则让他很快就找到了自己留给自己的信件。“信件”是一段全息视频，赫克斯点开视频，光线有些昏暗，但赫克斯能看出来是在这个房间录制的，带有弧度的窗子外已经满是灯火，各色的点簇拥着浮动在半空中。他能看到自己坐在镜头前面，身后是床。旁边开了几盏暗色的灯。

赫克斯开大声音。他不得不承认这几年他除了头型的变化，样貌基本没变，现在他看平板的全息投影就像照镜子。但他长高了一些——他和全息投影对比了一下身高。影像里的自己穿着睡衣，有些疲惫，姜红色的头发散下来。

“我想你应该能听见和看见，”赫克斯看到全息投影中的自己说，“今天伦告诉了我时空转换的事情，这个全息视频是对这次紧急事件的一次备份和应急预案，鉴于转换发生的时间段对于帝国来说很特殊，我不得不这么做。

“五个标准日之后就是帝国的国庆日，我相信你已经知道了这个帝国叫做银河第二帝国，凯洛伦，是的凯洛伦作为皇帝，而我作为元帅和——总之无论如何真正管理这个帝国的人，不论凯洛伦怎么告诉你。

“我衷心希望这次意外不要和国庆重合，但如果真的重合，你也要作为我把国庆日的活动演完。很简单，我相信你可以胜任。”

然后赫克斯在视频中听到了通向办公室的门开的声音，凯洛伦走了进来，他穿着宽松的黑色长袍，看了一眼在录视频的赫克斯，然后自顾自地在赫克斯地衣柜中翻找起来。

赫克斯停了停，他没转身看凯洛伦，继续说着：“今年是帝国建国第八年，第八年国庆，很多复杂的准备工作我会提前和法斯玛以及大臣们做好，你需要做的就只是以元帅的身份出席帝国国庆，并且——”

“我的睡衣在哪儿？”全息投影里的凯洛伦问道，他的声音在现在的赫克斯听来有些小，元帅似乎也没听清，他终于转头看了看皇帝，“你说什么？”

“我的睡衣，它们不在这儿。”赫克斯能看到凯洛伦的影像越来越大——他走近元帅，看了看镜头，“你在干什么？”

“给十年前的我录国庆日的指导。”元帅简单地回答，凯洛伦“嗯”了一声没说什么，他此时裸着上身，只穿着一条睡裤。凯洛伦从后面抱住赫克斯，把头抵在他的颈窝，元帅动了动，找了个舒服地姿势任由凯洛伦。

“我在工作，”赫克斯说着，但并没推开凯洛伦，“你的睡衣可能送回你的寝殿了，陛下。你可以自己回去找找。或者你可以让伦武士帮你带过来，我想他们不是愿意为你出生入死的吗。”

“你嫉妒了。”凯洛伦吻了吻元帅耳廓。

“我没有，出生入死的事情我不想再做一遍，我可以把机会都让给他们，”赫克斯嘲讽地笑了笑。

“你什么时候结束。”

“我会很快，你不用等我，”赫克斯用手肘怼了凯洛伦，“你去找你的睡衣。”

“我不穿了，”凯洛伦放开赫克斯，他看了看镜头后径直走向床，“你喜欢我不穿。”

元帅又重新看向镜头，“帝国日需要我参与的环节有两个，一个是阅兵，一个是晚会。”

赫克斯看到凯洛伦皇帝和十年后自己的互动，心中有一种认定，他觉得十年后的自己是可以让自己看到这段的。因为他不会在通知中放仍和随意的不重要的内容。他一方面否定这种行为的幼稚性，但一方面又完完全全地知道他本身安全感的缺乏促使他这么做。他很害怕自己熟悉的事物被别的东西抢走，他最开始讨厌凯洛伦的一个小原因是因为米粒见到他的第一个举动不是攻击性的动作，而是友好地上前闻他。就算从前对待母亲也一样，赫克斯曾因为父亲对于母亲的不闻不问而感激过他，因为这样母亲的眼中就只有自己。

他知道这是一种所谓“不正确”的情感，但从很早就没有人教他如何正确，他也渐渐认识到正确与否都无关紧要。但就算自己是在十年前，也知道他和凯洛伦的关系是在他生命中举足轻重的，赫克斯不知道怎么办。  
他只能尽全力把局势扭转到自己这一边，这一秒是这样，下一秒也是这样。

赫克斯看着全息影像，十年前的自己在讲解着关于阅兵仪式的着装、座次顺序和阅兵顺序，以及晚会的一些注意事项。  
他并不觉得这些东西陌生，在他长大的第一帝国里他也耳濡目染了一些。他也在其中找到了一些微小的差别，是从皇帝帕尔帕廷的统治中汲取教训做出的改动。

赫克斯听见有人敲门，他突然感到有些紧张，同时也疑惑为什么有人会敲他卧室的门。

“进。”赫克斯暂停了全息影像。

“我不被允许进入您的卧室，赫克斯将军，”门外是一个熟悉的声音，赫克斯很欣慰能听到的声音，“元帅让我带您熟悉一下皇宫，以及交接国庆日相关事宜。”

“知道了。”赫克斯想了想还是拿上了平板，他打开门，门外站着的是法斯玛。十年的时间，她也发生了很大的变化，她比十年前干练了许多，气质也更加地沉稳而平静，暗金色的头发变短，也没有戴头盔，她穿着黑色主体的铠甲，在小臂和肩膀的部位依旧有银色的铠甲碎片——她敬畏帕尔帕廷皇帝的标志。  
十年的时间，赫克斯觉得法斯玛已经从武器变成了战士，她的目光中有着自我的坚毅，像一把钝的重刃，这让赫克斯有些惊讶。

“赫克斯将军，”法斯玛对他行了军礼，“请允许我叫您元帅。”

“法斯玛。”赫克斯向她致意点头。法斯玛退后，赫克斯迈出了卧室，他和法斯玛行走在皇宫中，法斯玛小声的向他介绍着关于皇宫的各种设置和由来。  
赫克斯很感激她还能留在战争后，在帝国中，即使在元帅赫克斯宣布“不再重蹈第一帝国的覆辙”后，她还是愿意留下来。

 

国庆日在第二天，赫克斯习惯性地按照第一秩序地起床时间起床，正好看到准备叫醒他的礼仪机器人过来。他关了礼仪机器人地叫醒程序。从浴室出来后，他看到了放在门口地军礼服，他不得不承认，很漂亮，是第一秩序绝对不会采用的风格：以白色为主体，金色作为装饰，甚至还有领巾，领口的一侧有一颗小的绿色宝石，被打磨成六边形，军衔版也是崭新的，还有，赫克斯看到了放在腰带旁边的一把光剑。

他穿戴完毕后伦皇帝正好进来，凯洛伦穿了和伦武士很像的类似军装的衣服，黑色，衬得他很英武，他十字形的光剑别在腰间，披风由一个银色的别针别再一侧，军靴和地板发出在赫克斯听来很悦耳的“咔哒”声，赫克斯看着他从门口一路走过来，他第一次觉得他像个帝王。

“我们需要到观礼台上了。”凯洛伦走到镜子前，看了看赫克斯，又转头，用嘴唇贴了贴赫克斯的额头，然后他停住，像是在思考什么。

“怎么了？”赫克斯问。

“我需要你晚点到。”凯洛伦皱着眉说。

“需要我做什么吗？”赫克斯不满地皱眉，“国庆日观礼不能迟到。”

“他没跟你说，”凯洛伦似乎是确定一般地点头，“我会在阅兵结束后跟你解释，现在我需要你晚到一会儿，并且在我带伦武士走时一直坐着不要站起来。”

“他知道吗？”赫克斯依旧不太相信，他的语气有些冷，“你让我以他的身份做出对你——对皇帝不敬的事。”

“这是他的意思，”凯洛伦说，“只不过更适合我来跟你说。”

 

赫克斯按照凯洛伦所说地做了，他迟了一些走上了观礼台，他没有在凯洛伦带着伦武士走的时候站起来。当凯洛伦再次坐在观礼台上时，对他点了点头。赫克斯也算是得到了会被告知真相的承诺。

他曾经站在斯诺克身边进行过第一秩序的阅兵仪式，当时他站在噬星者基地的高台上，他记得那个白雪覆盖的星球，上面斑驳着黑色的树林让这个星球线的嶙峋。他只是看着他的军队——他知道这是他的，是从他父亲手中夺过来的，他自己的军队，就算斯诺克是最高领袖。他看着暴风兵们走过他脚下，他能感觉到整颗星球因为他们的脚步声而微微震动。

赫克斯喜欢那种感觉，但是他今天不得不承认国庆日让他个更为惊叹。他听到了喊声，喊着他帝国的名字，那不是别人的，是他的帝国，就算凯洛伦是皇帝，这个事实也改变不了。他就像从前站在噬星者基地的甲板上一样。

晚会的时候整个外皇宫灯火通明，凯洛伦就是在这个时候找到了他，暖色的灯光照在他的头发上，有着一层浅棕色的光。他的眼睛在夜晚就会变成凝固者的纯黑色，赫克斯能找到

“希望你能享受国庆日。”凯洛伦走上前，他的表情还是冷的，远看像是和赫克斯发生了一些不愉快。“他总是会很享受国庆，即使这会让他很忙，我觉得你们应该又相似的感觉。”

“你应该在为他没到而惋惜。”

“不会。”凯洛伦简单地回答。

“我该拿回我的解释了，”赫克斯说着，看向凯洛伦，“我觉得我很有兴趣知道你们在筹划什么。”

“是一次肃清，”凯洛伦轻描淡写，时不时用目光扫视着刚刚到场或者正在入场地人们，他们都身着华服，做出谦卑的样子，“在帝国成立后，我们都发现，由于在第一秩序时我们的矛盾造成了党派纷争。当时帝国外部仍有抵御势力，实在不适合肃清内部的人员。

“第四年时，帝国最后一场大战结束，他决定开始清理议会——很早就有人劝说他当皇帝，并承诺愿意提供帮助。但其实他们是想制造混乱，混乱之中就不知道是谁当政。

“于是你们就决定把他们引出来。”赫克斯点头，他转头看向人群，他不认识他们，他觉得没有人可以信任。  
他相信十年后的自己也是这么感觉的。

“不劳陛下烦心帝国事宜，”赫克斯后退一步朗声说，吸引了一些人的目光，“我相信帝国在我的管理下会变得更好。”

——不错。凯洛伦在思维中对赫克斯说。

凯洛伦看着赫克斯走远，他透过原力看赫克斯，他身上的影子越来越模糊。他知道时间要到了，赫克斯要回去了，他的元帅要回来了。

“安静！”凯洛伦示意伦武士长整顿秩序。他走上台阶，走到他朝会的座椅前。灯火让两侧各色的玻璃投下影子，斑驳在地板上，偏深的色调让大殿肃穆威严。  
下面的人穿着朝服，他们或拿着酒杯，或捧着放不下的权力与钱财，但那些相同或不相同的面孔，一个个，都在仰望。

“我的臣民们，”凯洛伦的声音在大殿中回响，“八个标准年前的今天，我们建立了帝国，在叛军带来的废墟之上。  
“今天我们庆祝这个日子，让我们从苦海中解脱，让忠实的人们享受和平。”

在掌声之后，轻缓的舞曲奏响，人们或交谈或跳舞。法斯玛走向赫克斯，“陛下找您，在内皇宫的顶层。”

 

凯洛伦此时站在内皇宫的顶层，风从很远处吹来，堪堪吹起他的发梢。他一直不知道这里为什么吸引他的元帅驻足——这或许是帝国首都最荒凉的所在了。但每次他找不到赫克斯时，他总能在这里发现他，看到他靠在门旁边睡觉，坐在地上看书，或者仅仅是看着眼前的灯火。

他很喜欢看着各色的灯光远远地在赫克斯发上投上浅浅的光，赫克斯坐在朦胧中，凯洛伦看着他。

“今年我们要收网了。”就在这里，赫克斯曾对他说过。他坐在地上，身上披着凯洛伦的外套，眯眼抬头看着坐在他身边的皇帝。

“嗯。”

“我想跳舞。”赫克斯突然这么说，凯洛伦回头看他，赫克斯的红发垂下来，他用手把头发掖到耳后——他瘦了，凯洛伦能看到，他手上青色的血管变得明显。

凯洛伦坐下来，去吻赫克斯的脸颊，“你想和谁跳。”

“不是你，”赫克斯做了个把凯洛伦推走的动作，“你太年轻。”

“我不年轻。”

“你比我小五岁。”赫克斯笑了。凯洛伦喜欢看他笑从前就是，他曾经以为赫克斯不会笑，但当他第一次吻赫克斯的时候，他忘了自己说了什么，赫克斯第一次对自己笑了。

凯洛伦没回答他，他的吻从脸颊到脖颈，赫克斯轻哼出声。

“和我跳舞。”凯洛伦在吻的间隙说。

“既然陛下这么说。”赫克斯是这样回答的。

“你找我？”十年前的赫克斯到了楼顶，看到凯洛伦站在风里，他的披风起了波澜。  
“我觉得很困，”赫克斯说，“或许我该回去了。”

“时间快结束了。”凯洛伦转身，他最近几天发现他很难从回忆中抽身，赫克斯不在的这些天中，他发现这座皇宫的每一处都有着回忆，散落在各处，他无法避免地会踩到。  
“你马上要回去了。”

赫克斯打了个哈欠，“我会记得吗？所有的这些。”

“你不会。”

“你会吗？”

“嗯，”凯洛伦看了一眼赫克斯，“这里发生的事不会影响之前世界的发展。”

赫克斯点点头。

“我有一个问题。”凯洛伦叫住了要离开的赫克斯。

 

帝国的首都迎来夜幕，凯洛伦看着灯光，他大胆地想念着赫克斯。他坐在地上，看着夜幕从天边垂下来，看着流星在眼前。这里在帝国的繁华之外，俯瞰一切。  
他突然明白了赫克斯为什么喜欢这里。

 

 

Tbc。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 祝阅读愉快！


	5. 第四章

赫克斯觉得有些累——他转换过来的时间他的体力消耗很快。他有预感这出时空闹剧马上就会结束。

他在自己的寝室里，闻着冰冷逼仄的气息，他不知道自己从前是如何习惯的，在这里度过了一个又一个愤愤不平的夜晚。怀着对于凯洛伦，对于斯诺克和父亲的怨恨，赫克斯从前觉得这就是他的生活，是胜利的必要条件。

事情直到帝国建国才有转变。  
登基仪式的晚上赫克斯吻着凯洛伦。这不是他们第一次接吻，也不是第一次做爱。但感觉很不一样，就像有什么东西在那时变了，变得开朗和简单——他能感觉到凯洛伦的呼吸，他们都是，平缓但热切。

赫克斯是在那时知道了很多事重要的未必是第一次——他们第一次接吻时压抑了太多的东西：欲望、愤怒或许还有欣喜，他们猛地撞在一起，吻是和着血腥味的、爆发式的。但很多次的很多次后，他还能从这个动作中发现新的感觉，不论是自己对于凯洛伦的，还是对于情感的。

“我爱你。”凯洛伦在吻结束之后对赫克斯说。他趴在赫克斯身上，胸肌紧贴着赫克斯，他们的腿在被下交叠在一起。凯洛伦吻着他的脖颈。

“我不欠你的。”赫克斯突然觉得好笑。他笑着看着凯洛伦，一只手插到他的脑后玩他的头发。

“我知道。”

“不，我的意思是，”赫克斯双手环住凯洛伦，“你还是欠我的。”

“我欠你。”凯洛伦又认认真真地说了一次，然后又去吻赫克斯。

赫克斯坐在自己床上回忆着，他的头发刚刚干，柔顺地垂下来，长发还有些湿。门上的声响打断了赫克斯的思绪。卧室拉门下的活板门被撞开，娇小的米莉从活板门外探进来，她白色的脚就是四个小小的雪球，纤细的尾巴颤抖着，上面的毛还很稀疏。她才不到两个月大，赫克斯想着，他走过去，抱起米粒森特，小猫安稳地趴在他怀里——他抱她甚至都不用手臂托着，他只需要一个手掌。  
他能感觉到小猫的呼吸，让他想起了十年后的米莉，她趴在光下痛苦地喘息着。赫克斯俯下身吻了米莉的额头，小猫不满地喵了一声。

赫克斯任由小猫跳下去，米莉在他脚边转悠着，同时发出喵喵的叫声。赫克斯知道她想吃罐头。

“我给你开一个。”赫克斯对她说，他拿了个罐头，把它弄碎到米莉碗里。

他知道他不应该这么顺着她，这会导致她未来的痛苦。但赫克斯知道不能改变什么，他此刻只想让他的米莉开心。  
小猫兴冲冲地跑到食碗前面，朝赫克斯动了动耳朵，然后闷头吃起来，小猫的上下额咬合，寂静的卧室里有细碎的声响。

看着米莉吃东西，他又开始神游，想到他骗凯洛伦。他离开办公室后，就算是凯洛伦应该也从悲伤的情绪中跳出来了——他不知道有什么可哭的。时间长了，他变得不擅长应付十年前的凯洛伦，可能十年前的自己会更加了解他也说不定。  
不知道伦皇帝在做什么。赫克斯想着。看了日期，转换的时间刚好赶上帝国日，希望一切能顺利。

门又响了，赫克斯去开门，发现是凯洛伦。他依旧戴着头盔，腰间的光剑依旧紧紧地按着。一声不吭地从赫克斯打开的门进了赫克斯房间。

“你来做什么。”赫克斯问，没抬头看凯洛伦。他把罐子放起来，在衣柜中找能穿的衣服。

“最高领袖回来了，”凯洛伦的声音很闷，赫克斯能从他的语气中听出他的不快，“他要见你。”

“但我不想见他，”赫克斯随口说着，拿出一件上衣，依旧是黑色，但尺码大一些的，“我和他向来没什么好说的，况且他马上就会死。”

“为什么？”凯洛伦很疑惑。

“你会杀了他，你早就想这么做。”赫克斯背对着凯洛伦，在他面前脱下浴袍，他半长的头发落在光裸的肩膀上，凯洛伦有些震惊地看着赫克斯，赫克斯也能感觉到他诧异的目光——一条巨大的伤疤从右侧肩膀起一直到左腰际，很宽很深，旁边还有很多细小的、已经愈合已久的口子，伤口旁边的组织有增生的倾向，像蠕虫一样向外翻开，凹凸不平地占领了后背。

很久，在赫克斯找到衬衫遮盖起后背后，凯洛伦才能从震惊中回过神来。他没见过那样的伤口，没在战场外见过。它和其他伤口不同，它狰狞的样子给他的共情感过于强烈，他不得不用原力稳定自己的心绪。他还是忍不住还原了整个伤口的形成过程，他能切身感觉到疼痛——那是现在的他无法想象赫克斯居然能承受得住的。

“你还好吗？”赫克斯回头看了一眼凯洛伦，似乎对伤疤满不在乎，“如果你要尖叫我可以理解。”

“尖叫还给你，将军。”凯洛伦本能一样地回敬赫克斯，但之后他似乎又觉得自己说的有些不对，沉默了一会儿。他看着赫克斯穿上第一秩序地军装，才艰难地开口，“你是怎么弄的。”

“伤疤？”赫克斯用一种嘲讽的语气，他穿好了衣服，摸了摸套在中指的戒指，“我不知道，可能是我梦里被原力袭击了。你知道的。原力。”

“我不明白。”

“这就可以了，”赫克斯的语气突然变得冷淡，他的目光扫过凯洛伦和代表他软弱的光剑和头盔，“我没必要要让你什么都知道。”

赫克斯看着面前依旧全面戒备的凯洛伦，他觉得有些好笑，现在的凯洛伦对他来说就是个孩子——比他小了十五岁。

“我要去吃饭，”赫克斯深吸了一口气然后缓缓吐出来，尽量让自己显得轻松，他尽量不去想伤疤的事情，“一起吗？”

“一起？”凯洛伦用了一种在他头盔范围内能表达的最难以置信的语气重复了赫克斯的话，像是提到吃饭是对一个原力者最大的侮辱似的。

“你没吃饭吧，他说你经常不吃，”赫克斯打量了一下凯洛伦，伦皇帝瞬间闯入他的脑海，他呆了几秒，“哦……他我指的是十年后的你。他说的。”

赫克斯越过凯洛伦去开门，他回头对凯洛伦说，“不吃饭不会磨练你的意志，傻子，他只会让你变得更傻。”

 

凯洛伦不让赫克斯看着他吃东西，赫克斯就转过头。他有些累了，想了想，没人看见的时候就趴在桌子上。要是从前的他是绝对不会再餐厅做出这种放松懒散的姿态，但由于时空转换和伤口，他的体力不是很好。  
或许他不应该怪经历，赫克斯枕着自己的胳膊想着。十年过去了，他不再年轻了。或许这是他应该在乎的。  
他自以为善于杀死敌人，但最后，比他更擅长的是时间。他，他们，他和凯洛伦，最后都会被时间抓住。

“你可以转过来了。”凯洛伦防备地说着，赫克斯坐起来看着凯洛伦，他的头发在头盔里被揉乱，让凯洛伦显得莽撞。

赫克斯习惯性地伸出手帮凯洛伦梳理头发——他经常帮伦皇帝这样做。不是因为别的，他看不得视线中有一点不如他意的地方。每次他伸出手，伦皇帝都会把头凑过来，甚至低一点头。赫克斯的手指在深色半长发中拨弄着，调整成令自己舒服的样子。

但现在——凯洛伦躲开了赫克斯的手。他皱着眉，一只手又去摸光剑。

“你想干什么。”他说着。

“你头发乱了，”赫克斯放下手，刚刚那一瞬间他忘了面前的是十年前的凯洛伦，“你不应该戴那么长时间头盔。”

赫克斯的话似乎触碰到了凯洛伦的什么地方，他转过头不再看着赫克斯，头发有一缕垂下来。像是做着无声的抵抗。  
或者是在怀疑和沮丧。

“达斯维达从来不沮丧。”赫克斯很清楚地对凯洛伦说。

“当然。”他飞快地反驳赫克斯。赫克斯依旧趴在桌子上，他看着凯洛伦犹豫了一下像是被揭开了什么伤口，他怔怔地坐着。

赫克斯从前不知道达斯维达对于凯洛伦的意义，他从来都不会主动打听凯洛伦的事情，关于他母亲和父亲，关于他的童年。他知道，他们两个在这方面都没什么好说的。

伦皇帝在一次跟他主动提起过。因为那次他的冥想里出现了他的父亲——韩索罗，他打开光剑，把他推到深渊。但凯洛伦和韩索罗在事实上的位置刚好相反，坠入深渊的是凯洛伦。  
而且如今的他已经成为了深渊，他有的时候凝视着自己，从中却看不到他父亲的影子。

“你怎么了？”元帅坐到床上，身边的凯洛伦直直地躺着，闭着眼，但赫克斯知道他没睡着，他在回想冥想的内容。赫克斯注意到他皱着眉，而且或许还咬牙了。

赫克斯伸手碰了碰凯洛伦的脸颊，他没有反应。赫克斯就把手伸到被子下面，握住凯洛伦的手，很干燥温暖。他躺在他身边，感觉到凯洛伦睫毛在颤抖，然后他猛地醒了，转头看着赫克斯，然后抱住他。  
赫克斯没说话，不论什么时候他都会觉得很尴尬，他总对于凯洛伦的脆弱无所适从。他不会照顾别人，通常他的选择是把别人推开。

但现在的这个人是他没办法推开的，赫克斯想，这或许会是他一辈子的麻烦。

过了很长时间，赫克斯认为是很长时间。凯洛伦抱着他的手松了松，赫克斯顺势赶紧挣脱出来。“伦，”赫克斯叫了他的名字，“你还好吗？”

“不是大问题，”凯洛伦转身看着天花板，又转头看着赫克斯，他睡衣的领口永远是整整齐齐地系到第一个扣子，“冥想的记忆开始回溯，我看见了我杀了韩索罗。”

“那怎么了？”

“在冥想里我是韩索罗，我感受到了很多东西。”凯洛伦的边想边说着。

“你对他的……嗯，”赫克斯犹豫了一下，说出了一个陌生的词汇，“感情？”

“很淡，童年对于我来说是一个模糊的印象，他们——”凯洛伦似乎要继续说下去，赫克斯打断了他。

“你确定要讲吗？”赫克斯皱了皱眉，“如果你说了的话我势必也得说我的作为交换。”  
他把手枕在脑后，“你的原力者血统或许会让过去变得传奇，而我不行，只有老赫克斯，我父亲打我和我杀他的过程。”

“你不必说，”凯洛伦摇了摇头，“我也只是在陈述事实，我不会再犯用感情看待过去的错误。”

赫克斯没再说话，像是默许了。凯洛伦继续说着，用他低沉的嗓音，赫克斯闭上眼听着。

“他们，我的父母把全部的关注给了对方，我从未在新共和国找到归属感。然后我得知了我母亲一直瞒着我的事实——我是达斯维达的至亲。这个事实让她感到耻辱，但这是我当时无法理解的。”

“那现在呢？”赫克斯转头，然后他们四目相对。

“我能理解，”他承认，原力者可以知道别人的心思，但对于他，他很少真的理解，“我不恨她，也不恨我父亲。”  
凯洛伦想了想，“其实我有个疑问。”

“我回答不了原力者的问题。”赫克斯有点困了，他眯着眼睛，金色的睫毛交错，他的呼吸平稳。

“我已经放下了对于过去的感情，但主导我的依旧是原力的黑暗面。”

“哦……我不知道，”赫克斯翻过身，背对着凯洛伦，在另一边闷闷地说着，“说不定在你的哪儿还有恨？”

“或许。”

“我说了我回答不了你的问题。”赫克斯打了个哈欠。

凯洛伦没说话。他向赫克斯的方向挪了挪，从背后抱住他，赫克斯也没再挣扎。他们枕着过去和痛苦入睡，像每晚一样。

此刻赫克斯看到过去的凯洛伦，他不知道凯洛伦在这十年到底成长了多少，或许他比自己走得更远，他到达的地方是自己永远无法触及的。

“你要知道，”赫克斯直起身子，伸展了一下，“你在之后会有比达斯维达更伟大的成就。”

凯洛伦依旧不说话。而赫克斯知道原因，因为他见到过伦皇帝的背影，他的披风垂在地面上，他孤身一人走过内皇宫长长的走廊，身边空无一人，无论是当时，还是在他冥想时，在他上朝时。  
他们都是这样的，被自己的生活抛弃，无人为他们的成就欢呼。

赫克斯不再试着说话，他看着凯洛伦的侧脸，上面的雀斑和黑色的头发，他想起他们在多少个地方吵架，想起凯洛伦那些特立独行的任务，想起他盼着凯洛伦的飞船失踪，想起他曾经训练米莉去咬他，但她只是冲他叫了一声。  
他想起了，这个时候的自己应该是喜欢凯洛伦的。

 

他们是一起往回走的，一直到赫克斯门边，赫克斯停住，他看着面前的凯洛伦——他又把头盔戴上了。

“转换快结束了，我能感觉到，你大概也能，”赫克斯扬了扬头，长发散下来，“你如果有好奇或者想问的，可以到我房间里问。”他舔了舔嘴唇，他觉得凯洛伦能读懂他——他今天没戴戒指，而且凯洛伦很没有安全感。  
但面前的凯洛伦一动不动，赫克斯笑了笑。“那我回去了。”然后他进了房间。

凯洛伦看着赫克斯进去，门慢慢地滑上。他刚刚其实像要说话的，但又因为是赫克斯而不敢说出口。他看着赫克斯消失在眼前，想象着十年后的自己如何和他相处，凯洛伦有些嫉妒。门已经关上，他永远无法再打开它——

“进，”房间里传来赫克斯的声音，“门没锁。”

凯洛伦用原力开门，他进屋，门在他身后关上。他看到赫克斯已经换下了制服，靠在床边，手边还有一本书没来得及打开。赫克斯看到他进来，他瞥了凯洛伦一眼，把头发别在耳后。“我们来聊聊天，小孩，”赫克斯侧了侧头，“把衣服脱了。”

“为什么。”

“哦别多问。”赫克斯尽量让自己的语气不那么生硬，同时转身面对着凯洛伦，解开了睡衣。布料滑下露出光滑的肩膀和胸膛，匀称的胸肌上粉红的乳首挺立着。然后赫克斯好笑地看着凯洛伦。“不是坏事，”他说，“给你自己留条裤子也行，但是光剑不能带上床。”

“为什么？”凯洛伦在皱眉，赫克斯能知道。

“你如果再问就直接滚出去，”赫克斯冷冷地说了一句，“这是规定。”

凯洛伦犹豫了一会儿，然后他摘下了头盔，把光剑放在一边，解开了腰带。赫克斯看着他，他不是第一次看着凯洛伦的身体，但每次看都会有一种触动，他记得第一次是在凯洛伦受伤后，他背对着赫克斯，坐在床沿被机器人检查着，被赫克斯说教，然后再时不时顶撞两句。  
凯洛伦身上的伤痕是再正常不过的，有爆能束留下的伤口，也有纯物理性的青紫。他记得自己边对凯洛伦说着 目光落在各种伤口上，他想到自己。

“过来。”赫克斯等着凯洛伦慢吞吞地移动到床上，在他躺下后压在他身上，手支在他身体一侧。赫克斯低头，嘴唇贴着凯洛伦的耳廓，他的手摸着凯洛伦的胸肌，在上面按压，然后再划过手臂的肌肉。“我有个问题，”赫克斯说，他能感觉到凯洛伦的呼吸停滞了几秒，“在你的幻想里我是怎么做的，嗯？”

“他告诉过我你的幻想，也是他的，”赫克斯笑了笑，他轻轻吻上凯洛伦的耳廓，他能感觉到凯洛伦颤抖了一下，不知道是因为害怕还得因为别的什么，“好孩子，你只需要告诉我你像要什么。”他转头看着凯洛伦的眼睛，舔了舔嘴唇，发出似有似无的轻哼。  
“我会尽力满足你。”赫克斯说。

 

基地下雪了，它可以被称之为雪是因为它是从天而降的白色絮状物，但它的成分远比雪要复杂得多，它的凝固点也比雪要低很多。它们悄悄降临在莽莽平原上，窸窸窣窣地连成片，浩浩荡荡地掠夺和占领。它们的呐喊就是玻璃因为极寒而时不时发出的变形声，在亘古的黑夜中显得突兀。

在赫克斯的房间里——从前这里也算不上温暖，但现在，赫克斯的的后穴中含着凯洛伦的阴茎，趴在凯洛伦身上，舔着他的胸肌，粉红色的舌尖在凯洛伦的乳尖周围画着圈，而凯洛伦只能发出低低的呻吟，任由合赫克斯在他身上放浪地扭着。

“哦，伦。”赫克斯叹息着，加快了臀部的速度，在凯洛伦射精后自己也射在了凯洛伦身上。他在凯洛伦的目光中一下一下舔掉了凯洛伦腹肌上的精液，最后还意犹未尽地舔了舔嘴唇。

“你……”凯洛伦愣了一会儿，“婊子。”他小声说着。

赫克斯凑近凯洛伦，“我是，一直是你的婊子。”他慢慢把凯洛伦软下的阴茎从后穴中退出来，它刚刚灌进的精液顺着臀线流下来。赫克斯侧身躺在一边，不在乎是不是弄脏了床单。  
凯洛伦转头看着他，眼神里有赤裸的依恋和迷茫。

“我回答不了原力者能回答你的问题，”赫克斯的声音变得冷静而清晰，他动了动，身后的黏腻让他很不舒服，“或许你可以问问你自己。”

“我无法看到他。”

“那我就帮不上忙了。”赫克斯转过身，他很熟悉这个姿势，他无数次这样入睡，身后是凯洛伦均匀的呼吸声，他很安稳，他每次都会觉得他可以就这样一直下去。

他能看见窗外，星星和雪一样大小，在基地的应急灯下，它们一样亮，赫克斯突然想知道这片星空凝视他多久了，从他来到第一秩序到他和伦日子的尽头，它们或许会比他们都智慧。

赫克斯合上眼的时候，他不确定自己在想什么，只是觉得他得回去了。他很少会有这种感觉，而现在多半是他差不多确定，时间那一边的人还是会很想他回去的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 倒数第二章了。


	6. 第五章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 最后一章了，奇遇完结了。  
> 但会更新新的系列。

赫克斯很少被光叫醒，可以说是没有过。

通常在宫殿还停留在晨昏线的暗侧时，赫克斯就醒了，他睡眠不好，到了四十岁后尤其是这样。他更经常地被过去拖拽到噩梦的一个角落。说到噩梦，他越来越多梦见的是父亲而不是母亲——父亲对他施暴、他在军校时的不快和偶尔见到的断肢残块。他经常在午夜被这些叫醒，只是叫醒而已，然后他睁眼看着他房间的一角等自己渐渐平静，等噩梦的阴影不再造访。  
有的时候凯洛伦抱着他，他抬头能看到凯洛伦不平静的睡颜——他似乎也梦到了什么，但现在的凯洛伦比他更坚韧，这是赫克斯不愿意承认的，但事实就是这样。凯洛伦会伸出胳膊供赫克斯枕着，他们一直接触的部分变得暖融融的。

然后赫克斯再睡着，等待着生物钟把他再次叫醒，在漆黑的黎明起身，开始一天的工作。  
他是个感恩者，如果他还能感受的话，他一直都对让他感到痛苦的经历怀有感激，不论它们到底带给了他什么。他强迫自己征服过去，不管事实是如何。

这次赫克斯记得自己入睡，然后似乎是过了一会儿，又似乎是过了很长时间，他又暖融融的感觉，在面颊上、在眼睑上、在鼻尖上。他闭着眼，面前不是完全的黑暗，似乎是有光的。他微微睁开眼睛，鹅黄色的光瞬间涌了进来。

紧接着赫克斯睁开眼 ，面对着他房间里的落地窗，他的城市在他眼前忙碌着，被笼罩在赤裸的光下，同样在光下的还有在床尾椅子里坐着的凯洛伦，他闭着眼，头发在阳光里被染成棕色，衣服的丝线偶尔闪着。

“醒了？”凯洛伦看到赫克斯睁眼，走到赫克斯身边坐下。

赫克斯没回答，他伸出手拍了拍凯洛伦，然后转了个身，又转回来，感受着被子的温度。凯洛伦抓住了赫克斯的手，赫克斯才看着他，他们对视了一会儿，赫克斯皱着眉笑了。

“怎么了？”他说。

“……没什么。”凯洛伦犹豫了一会儿选了这个答案。

赫克斯打量了凯洛伦，他穿着一件自己从来没见过的长袍，应该是这几天又新做的，但看起来还不错，赫克斯很喜欢面料，看起来很柔软。

“衣服挺好看的，”赫克斯回握了凯洛伦的手，熟悉的感觉占满了他，他没察觉自己松了口气，“我得知道腰带扣在哪儿。”

凯洛伦顺势压在赫克斯身上，把他的手放在自己腰带扣上。他低头吻着赫克斯嘴角。

赫克斯捧着他的脸，他们吻了一会儿然后分开。他们的言行都如此地熟悉契合，就像赫克斯从没有离开过一样。

“我得去工作。”赫克斯说。

“请假。”

“我可不是你，陛下，”赫克斯把凯洛伦推开，凯洛伦盯着他敞开的睡衣领口看，“元帅从不请假。”

赫克斯下床，脚接触到了柔软的地毯。地毯被晒得很暖和，赫克斯感觉到很平静，他从没想过有一天他会这样醒来。

“米莉呢？”

“出去了。”凯洛伦说着，用原力打开了衣柜门，拿了套衣服给赫克斯，是和他一样面料的黑色衣服花纹也是一样的，设计偏军装，有斜披风。

赫克斯洗澡换衣服，凯洛伦在他房间里走了一会儿，把猫碗填满。中间米莉回来了，她看到赫克斯似乎很开心，在他的靴子旁边蹭了蹭，在他脚边坐下，尾巴圈过来，冲他叫了两声。  
赫克斯把她抱起来——她很沉，在赫克斯怀里动了动，找了个舒服的姿势，眯着眼睛开始呼噜。凯洛伦也凑过来，看着米莉。

“我在那边看到了从前的米莉，”赫克斯喃喃地说，凯洛伦在听，“她太小了。”

“嗯。”似乎是一句安慰。

“真快，”赫克斯看着米莉后颈的毛，它们变得浅了，是因为米莉年龄大了，“时间。”他补充着，提醒着自己。

米莉挣扎了一下，赫克斯蹲下把米莉放下去。他对着镜子整理仪装，像往常一样从肩章开始，然后是领子和领章和军衔板，老赫克斯的习惯，赫克斯无意识或者有意识地遵守了。不论最后他愿不愿意，他还是越来越有父亲的影子。  
他把腰带扣放在正中间，是第一帝国时期的老款式——威尔赫夫·塔金总督亲自设计的样子。赫克斯读过他的采访和传记，他知道塔金是在他出生那年去世的。马裤被利落地塞进靴子里，赫克斯的靴子发亮。

赫克斯朝凯洛伦伸手，后者单手递上帽子，赫克斯没接。

“头绳给我。”

“我喜欢你散着。”凯洛伦直接说了，抬头看了眼赫克斯，像是个要求。

“挡视线，太麻烦，”赫克斯抬手把头发扎了起来，没看凯洛伦，“睡觉再散开。”

然后赫克斯就头也不回地走到房间门口，他之后就要去拿办公桌上的日程，去开会，到外皇宫处理事务，演讲和种种。凯洛伦没跟上来，赫克斯想了一会儿。

“你到底想说什么？”赫克斯转身，皱着眉看着还凝固在镜子前面的凯洛伦，“你一直想说，我很讨厌你这样，快说，说完滚出我房间。”他有点不耐烦了，对凯洛伦说话也很不客气，但错都在凯洛伦身上，他和自己说好了。

“……我想你了。”凯洛伦犹豫了一会儿说了。

“嗯，”赫克斯挑眉，“还有吗？”

“我爱你。”凯洛伦看着赫克斯说的，平静而坚定。他说完就自顾自地从镜子大步流星走到门口，自然地开门走了，换成赫克斯在原地匪夷所思。

“有病。”他最后得出这个结论，而且为了不造成“他是跟着凯洛伦出去”的效果，他特意等了几分钟出去。

他可能没注意到自己在笑，有可能注意到了，但他觉得因为凯洛伦，一个原力者说过的任何话而笑都很傻，所以他宁可没注意到。

他说他爱我。赫克斯还在时不时想着。

 

赫克斯工作正常进行。他在法斯玛的陪同下去了趟弑星者三视察，在下午回来签赛欧娜要他过目的文件。肃清还有巨大的收尾工作，很多人需要赫克斯亲自见、亲手处置。凯洛伦管理着伦武士，也参加会议，作表态签文件。他们自从早上分开之后就只是事务性地见面，一切稀松平常。中午也没一起吃饭，凯洛伦在冥想，赫克斯坐在歼星舰的舰桥上听报告。

报告结束后赫克斯在战舰上走了走，是他从前的定局者号，保留了框架重新改造。赫克斯小心地走着，但就是如此，他仍能时不时地踩到回忆。

米莉被留在皇宫里，准确地说是内皇宫的医疗室，有机器人照顾她。赫克斯知道她马上会死，这没什么不能说的，他只是不想看米莉痛苦。他想了一下，那个曾经小现在巨大的橘色毛球是他唯一怀有这种情感的小东西——不希望他受苦，而对于人，赫克斯只希望他们，或者是他活着。

他坐在定局者号的办公室，凯洛伦的通讯过来，只是语音，听起来他可能刚刚冥想，有些狼狈。

赫克斯不是很习惯和凯洛伦用通讯器。从前他们一说话就会生气，两个人都是，面对面地。又更加盼着对方死在基地外面，更不会打电话。帝国刚成立后赫克斯还要长期在边境指挥战役，凯洛伦就是在这个时候拨通了赫克斯。赫克斯按了接通，然后打了招呼，就没再说话，不知道说什么，说什么好像都不自在。里面传来赫克斯桌上纸张摩擦和敲击平板的声音，那边有凯洛伦的呼吸声，后来凯洛伦睡着了。慢慢地他们偶尔会说几句，也不多，时间越长凯洛伦越不愿意说话，更多的时候他在脑海里找赫克斯。

“干什么？”这回是赫克斯先说的话。

“想你了。”凯洛伦一成不变地回答。赫克斯听到后哼了一声，继续工作。

“有件事。”凯洛伦突然说。

“什么？”

“你想不想要孩子。”

“不想，”赫克斯直接了当地说。空了一会儿，他发现凯洛伦不再说话了，他才又开口，“你打电话就为了这个？”

“我找到了一个学徒，”凯洛伦有些犹豫，但一些东西还是驱使着他把话说出来，“她还是个婴儿，但有很强的原力。”

“跟我有什么关系？”赫克斯的语气不是在疑问而是在叹气。他不喜欢孩子，不会应付孩子。他自己在孩子的时候就没有受过正常对待，他不知道怎么和他们相处。他相信凯洛伦也没有，鉴于他们的相像，但凯洛伦有原力。

“米莉就要死了，”凯洛伦的声音没有起伏，“她或许会填补一些位置。”

“你知道没有什么能填补，”赫克斯冷冷地说，“你有原力，可你还是说了。”

凯洛伦没道歉，赫克斯关了通讯。他深吸一口气坐在桌子旁，时间可能太长了，他刚刚挂断就开始后悔，或许他能处理得更好。但他又想起了那是凯洛伦，他从来不对他道歉。

窗外是漆黑的宇宙，渗透不进一片星光，赫克斯突然想到他和凯洛伦的一次深夜散步。那天晚上他睡不着，睡前就不困。他拉着凯洛伦做了一次，依旧，体验很棒，赫克斯在洗澡的时候回想了，但他还是不困。他在躺下的时候依旧没有困意，他觉得此时的自己需要的不是性。  
凯洛伦似乎是心情不错，他从后面抱住赫克斯，没几分钟就睡了。他洗过的头发很柔软，搭在赫克斯颈侧一绺，呼吸均匀。

赫克斯不想吵醒他，他就在凯洛伦怀里保持一个姿势看着落地窗和外面首都的夜色。  
二十分钟之后他有些躺不住。  
赫克斯转了个身。

凯洛伦动了动，但没醒。赫克斯下定决心叫醒他了。

“醒了吗？”赫克斯推了推凯洛伦。

凯洛伦花了一些时间醒，他的声音很低很懒。“怎么了？”他说着。

“我睡不着。”

“再来一次？”凯洛伦说着转向赫克斯，把他拉向自己。

“不了，”赫克斯一下子坐起来，“你跟我出去走走。”

凯洛伦愣了一下，然后坐起来摸黑找衣服穿。他们在五分钟之后穿着睡衣出了房间。赫克斯带上门的时候，凯洛伦打了个打哈欠。

内皇宫在晚上就不再点灯，只有应急灯和反光标亮着。偌大的宫殿就只有脚步声——巡逻的伦武士和他们。赫克斯对那次夜间漫游的印象很深，他能记得从楼下花园飘进来的花香，能记得树变成了什么颜色。  
他们也聊天，但是断断续续地也没有主题，政治、军事或者过去和原力。赫克斯记得凯洛伦提到了他的旧名字。

“本·索罗，”凯洛伦似乎是不经意地说着，他看向走廊的墙壁，但那里什么也没有，“他们曾经叫我。”

“我以为你恨那个名字。”

“从前是，”凯洛伦说，“总让我想到韩索罗。”

“现在呢？”

“我在经历必要的理解步骤，我在分析记忆，”凯洛伦想了想，“我开始接受我是他儿子的事实。”

“我没有这种机会，”赫克斯轻描淡写，“什么都由不得我。”

“我们都一样，”凯洛伦看了一眼赫克斯，他没戴眼镜，红发略略过了肩膀，他很想触摸它，“我们最终都会活成他们。”

这句话猛地刺进赫克斯心中，像是被人毫无防备地剖开。他想到早晨的整理仪装。和很多事。  
“是，”他说，“一定会这样。”

“我开始想到我和他在哪里重叠，”赫克斯不禁抬头看凯洛伦，但后者没注意到他的目光，他似乎沉浸在什么中，“他留给了我这个姓氏。索罗。我一定会孤身一人。”

赫克斯没说话。

“连你也不行，我很抱歉，”凯洛伦的声音依旧是平缓的、没有情感的，“我没有真正地感觉到抱歉，原力的黑暗面让我这方面的情感波动不大，希望你理解。”

“我知道，”赫克斯不耐烦地偏头，“所以我恨原力。”然后他看着凯洛伦，说出一样的话，“哦，黑暗武士，还是黑暗什么的，希望你能理解。”

“我在冥想时有时会经历近乎永恒的黑暗，我自己在其中，没人能和我行走。”

“哦，”赫克斯点点头，他没什么耐心，但他还是听着，他也不知道为什么，“我建议你开盏灯，还有什么我能做的吗？”他随口问了一句。

“有。”凯洛伦突然说。

“什么？”赫克斯突然被打岔，也不知道凯洛伦说的是有什么。凯洛伦突然握住了他的手，赫克斯愣住了。

“记住我。”凯洛伦对他说。赫克斯愣了下，他转头看着凯洛伦，后者却松开了他的手，看着前方，继续走着，就像什么也没发生过。但又像发生了件很大的事。

他们在内皇宫走着，卫星的浅蓝色光芒照进室内，地砖中细小的反光颗粒像星辰一样闪着，像是在交谈。光影交杂在赫克斯和凯洛伦身上，他们没再说话。

黎明的时候他们回去了。赫克斯直接洗漱开始工作，凯洛伦选择回去睡觉。一切正常进行。

赫克斯准备离开定居者号，就在他走进内皇宫的时候，他还没原谅凯洛伦，只是想快点见到他，然后他的后背就会不再疼，然后他就会是他了。

 

赫克斯打开门，屋里充盈着昏黄暧昧的灯光。凯洛伦站在一把椅子前，他穿得很隆重——肩章皮带和靴子斗篷，赫克斯看出来这是他国庆的礼服。和伦武士的相似之处和光剑表明他权力的来源，徽章和配饰表明他的身份。  
啊，他已经是皇帝了。赫克斯每次都会惊讶于这个想法，他总觉得昨天他还是第一秩序的将军，凯洛伦还在斯诺克手下，他们还在争吵中扭曲地发泄着情感。

而现在凯洛伦作为皇帝站在他面前。

“这是干什么？”赫克斯清理思绪，关上门，坐在床上，小幅度地伸展了一下。

“穿这个。”凯洛伦用原力把椅子上放着的衣服递给赫克斯。

“礼服？”赫克斯拿起来看了看，“哦，国庆的。”

凯洛伦走过来坐到赫克斯身边，床小小地向下凹陷。凯洛伦握赫克斯的手。赫克斯转头看着他。  
“我以为国庆的事都结束了。”赫克斯说。

“你答应跟我跳舞。”凯洛伦摆弄着赫克斯的手指。

“怎么，”赫克斯忍不住笑，他不清楚是因为什么，他觉得灯光变得柔软，“国庆没有人愿意和皇帝跳舞吗？”

“没有，”凯洛伦抬手把赫克斯的头发掖到耳后，赫克斯的耳朵也很好看，“你不在那儿。”

“另一个我在，”赫克斯没躲开，他转过头和凯洛伦对着鼻尖，“但你知道区别。”他说，吐息在凯洛伦脸上。

“我知道。”皇帝说了。

他们轻吻了一会儿，在事情进一步发酵之前分开。赫克斯换了衣服，然后他对着镜子整理仪装——从肩章开始。  
然后他转过身，凯洛伦在黑暗中等着他——他关了灯，灯光星光和卫星光灿烂地充斥着整个室内。蓝色的，彩色的流动着的光，让黑暗变得鲜活灵动。

赫克斯走到凯洛伦面前，看着他。

“你要先邀请。”赫克斯的军姿笔挺。

凯洛伦弯下腰，一只手伸出来，一只手背过去。黑色披风垂在两侧。  
“行了？”他说。

“哦，”赫克斯扬了扬头，他戴着白色手套的手搭在凯洛伦手上，“好吧。”

凯洛伦用原力开了音乐，很老的音乐，赫克斯听出来，是他父亲、旧帝国时代的音乐，或许更早，在克隆人战争时期。

“你又是在回忆里找到这些东西的？”赫克斯小声问凯洛伦。

“我姥爷的回忆。”凯洛伦点头。

他们沉默着，跳着。星光在他们的指尖和脚尖流动闪耀。一会儿，凯洛伦把头埋在赫克斯肩膀，他双手抱住赫克斯，小幅度地动着。

“我先声明，”赫克斯先开口，“我没想道歉。”

“我也没想。”凯洛伦随意地说，满不在乎地，然后他抱着赫克斯的手用了用力，“我问了过去的你一个问题。”他的声音有些闷。

“嗯？”

“为什么你会爱我。”

“为什么你这么确定我爱你？”赫克斯装作不在意。

凯洛伦吻了吻赫克斯颈侧。“我不知道。”

“或许因为我们很像。”赫克斯口齿不清地说。

“或许。”凯洛伦说。

“我也不知道，”赫克斯小声说了一句，“伦。”

舞蹈还在继续，赫克斯和凯洛伦依旧在思考他们爱的问题。是在很久以后——其实也没有很久，对于宇宙来说，任何时间都只是一瞬——他们才真正知道这个些问题的答案，关于原力和情感。

一切都是爱恨同生的。

 

 

奇遇全文完。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢西椽的梗。我爱Hux和Ren,但他们不属于我。


End file.
